Autumn Goodbye
by MaxxLD
Summary: Nuestra relación se ha hecho distante. Si tan sólo recordaras que ese día, el ultimo día que pasamos juntos te di hasta el ultimo de mis besos. El Otoño se aproxima, su viento me trae recuerdos, su tenue aroma tu imagen y su ocaso tu amor. Capitulo 11
1. Chapter 1

13 de Octubre:

Sweet Temptation

Autumn Goodbye:

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡Matt!

-T.K.

-¿que haces aquí?

-pues venimos a viciarte… si Mimi nonos dice no nos enteramos.

-¿venimos?, ¿nos?

-¡hola T.K.!

-¿Jun?

…

…

…

-¡¿Yolei?!

-¡Ken!

-¿Ken?

-¿Cody?

-creí que llegabas tarde hoy.

-¿te acostaste con Cody?

…

…

…

-¿estas embarazada Mimi?

-si Sora.

-¿de quien Mimi?

-es… es… es tuyo Tai.

…

…

…

-¿como que no podemos salir?

-¡ya me escuchaste Kari!... ¡no pueden salir de la casa!

-pero Davis.

-¡pero nada Kari!... no me arriesgare a que T.K. se acerque a ti y a los niños.

-pero tu ya me habías dicho que me quedara con el.

-la oferta expiro

-¡no le puedes negar el derecho a Dan!

-¡Dan es mi hijo, yo lo críe!

-pero T.K. es su padre.

-¡cállate! (la golpea)

…

…

…

-mamá ¿estas bien?

-si Dan

-¿Qué tienes en el ojo?

-solo un golpe.

-_¡Kari!_

_-_¡es Davis!... vamos corre, sal de la casa.

-¿Por qué?... no me voy sin ti (la abraza)

-escúchame Dan… Davis me puede tener a mi encerrada pero no puede negarte el derecho de ver a tu papá.

-¿el no es mi papá?

-no… es T.K.

…

…

…

-_¡papá!_

_-_¿Dan?

-¡papá!

-¡Dan!... ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Davis tiene a mamá encerrada en casa.

-¿y tu hermana?

-esta bien… esta con el tío Tai.

-¿Por qué me dices papá?

-mamá me dijo la verdad.

…

…

…

-si eres tan hombre hazlo.

-lo are Kari.

-el valor siempre te ha faltado Davis.

-¿así? Pues mira…

-¡aaahh!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_13 de Octubre… la historia continúa_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-siempre soñé con esto T.K.

-lo se… yo igual.

-te amo.

-_los encontré de nuevo._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Autumn Goodbye _

_(__Guilty of Loving You__)_


	2. Chapter 2

Autumn Goodbye [Original of Guilty of Loving You]

Fanfiction

Copyright: Toei Animation

(Nota para que algunos de los lectores no se ofendan: Digimon no me pertenece)

* * *

Soledad

Han pasado casi 2 meses desde que sucedió eso… el simple hecho de querer recordar lo que paso hace que mi corazón se estremezca, si pretendo olvidarla y dejarla atrás debo empezar por no dañar a mi corazón con sus recuerdos… ¿A quien engaño? Nunca podré olvidarla, es como respirar… lo haces sin querer, así es mi amor por Kari, es inevitable vivo de las pocas esperanzas que su amor me pueda brindar… adoro las pequeñas miradas que le robo en las noches de amarga soledad; cuando ella esta en su cama, sentada, mirando hacia la ventana yo estoy ahí y la miro… esos momentos me impulsan a seguir, debe de ser coincidencia que mi recamara quede justo enfrente de la suya… ¿o no?... admito con pena que la espío ¿Cómo contenerse a hacerlo?, yo estoy despierto desde las 5am para ver como despierta y como le da la primera mirada de la mañana a Davis… como le regala el primer beso del día; es difícil vivir a lado del amor de tu vida…

Ring…Ring

-¿el teléfono a esta hora?...-miro mi reloj y me quejo-son las 7am, ¿no saben respetar que es Domingo?, ¿si?

-¿T.K.?

-¿Sora?

-lo ves Tai… era el número de T.K.

-¿Sora?

-T.K., ¿Por qué no nos avisaste que ya estabas aquí?

-lo siento mucho Sora pero es que surgieron algunos percances.

-¿Cuáles tan grades para no avisar que ya estabas aquí?

-Dan y Kari.

-¿Qué tiene el hijo de Kari?

-nada, esta bien

-¿pero por que lo dices?

-por nada… es que son mis vecinos.

-¿solo por eso?

-si.

-hay T.K.

-¿Cómo han estado?

-bien… Tai esta algo raro… tiene ascos y mareos.

-¿estas embarazada?

-¡no!

-discúlpame pero es lo único que lo explica… o que el este embarazado.

-¿Cómo crees eso?

-bueno nos pasan cosas tan raras que eso es lo único que falta.

-jajajaja… T.K. necesito colgar… te llamare.

-OK Sora.

-adiós T.K.

-_¿A dónde vamos?_

_-de compras Dan… necesito comprar para hacer la cena._

_-¿puedo ir contigo mama?_

_-di Cris_

-creo que… me falta cereal y leche… tendré que ir de compras.

OK, OK son solo excusas ¿pero que quieren que haga?... no me puedo prohibir salir de compras necesito comer… la verdad tengo miedo de que ella se sienta mal si la sigo a todas partes pero es lo que debo hacer… lleva a mi hijo con ella.

-¡diablos! Las llaves.

-T.K.

-¿Davis?

-¿A dónde vas?

-de compras.

-¿vas a comprar ropa?

-¡no seas idiota!... comida.

-a… ¿para que?

-a pues se me acabo el cereal.

-¿y por que te vas hasta que Kari se va?, ¿no puedes ir mañana?

-Tienes que saber mis razones?

-si.

-OK… necesito cereal-abro la puerta de la camioneta con las llaves de repuesto que pongo bajo el tapete de bienvenida y entre a la misma dejando a Davis hablando solo. Llego al centro comercial al cabo de unos minutos, bajo del auto y camino hacia la entraba buscando a Kari o a los niños pero no encontré nada; decepcionado me dirijo a la sección de cereales a buscar uno de mi agrado.

-¿Dónde están?

-_¡mama, mama… falta el cereal!_

_-pero ya tenemos en casa._

_-pero ese no me gusta, sabe mal._

_-si mama, el que compra papá sabe mal._

_-pero es de chocolate._

_-si pero me gusta mas el que tiene el tío T.K. en su casa-_ nerviosamente busco lugar donde poder esconderme, pero son éxito…

-tengo qué ser lo suficientemente adulto para enfrentarla, es lo mas normal del mundo, muchas parejas se encuentran a su ex en el supermercado y no pasa nada… con la diferencia que yo no soy su ex y no somos pareja, bueno alguna vez lo fuimos… ¿a quien engaño? No puedo-trato de salir de ahí lo mas pronto posible pero…

-_¡tío T.K.!_

_-_diablos-me doy la media vuelta algo emocionado pero asustado-¡niños!

-¿Qué haces aquí tío?

-aparentemente siguiéndonos-opino Kari

-vine a comprar cereal

-¿así?

-si… ¿y ustedes?

-venimos por cosas para a cena.

-que bien… ¿Cómo han estado estos últimos dos meses?

-bien gracias T.K…. ¿tu?

-no muy bien… algo deprimido.

-¿tu?, ¿deprimido?

-auque no lo creas Kari, si.

-hijos… sean buenos y traigan helado.

-¡si!-los chicos salieron corriendo de ahí.

-no tardaran mucho.

-eso es lo que tu crees T.K., a Cris le encanta el de chocolate pero a Dan el de vainilla… tardaran un poco en regresar.

-¿Por qué los mandaste por el helado si ya sabias que se pelean?

-quiero hablar contigo T.K.-en esos momentos era lo mejor que me había pasado en dos largos meses… ¡aun me ama! Lo se…

-¿de que quieres hablar Kari?

-de nosotros.

-¿nosotros?

-si T.K.

-aquí estoy.

-resulta que no puedo mas con esto.

-¿de que hablas?

-de vivir al lado… es difícil par mi y para ti… así que lo pensé muy bien y lo hable con Davis.

-¿de verdad?-pregunte emocionado

-si T.K. lo mejor es que yo y los niños nos vallamos de aquí-lo dijo tan fríamente, no lo importaban mis sentimientos… en su vida solo era ella y Davis… ¿Dónde quedo el amor que alguna vez nos tuvimos?... muerto y enterrado ahí quedo.

-¿y el amor?

-¿amor?

-nuestro amar Kamiya.

-¿de que hablas?

-el amor que nos prometimos eternamente, el que nunca moriría, el que quedaría grabado en las grandes estrellas; aquel que se hacia mas grande con cada beso que nos dábamos; el mismo que adoraba estar bajo la luna de una noche de otoño.

-T.K. yo…

-no importa a donde vallas… mi corazón sabe perfectamente donde estas-solté la caja de cereal la cual callo al piso, con un corazón mas que roto Salí de ahí, las heridas eran mas profundas ahora, no le vasto con dañarme… no… ahora quiere irse; lastima por que lo que le dije era cierto.

Ahora mismo estoy en la sala de mi casa… viendo TV. ¡que bajo he caído! ¿me repondré?... ¿me seguirá amando? Esas preguntas me hago pero la mas dura de contestar es la segunda… mi corazón no soporta mas decepciones… ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Llorar?, ¿por alguien que no me ama? O llorar por amar y ser amado pero limitado por la situación… la sensación de impotencia en inmensa jamás tuve esta sensación de no poder hacer nada.

Hoy comienza el otoño y con el mi pesadilla, si tan sólo todo hubiera seguido tan hermoso y perfecto como aquella noche… ahh esa noche recuerdo perfectamente este día hace 19 años.

-------------------------------Flashback-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-nunca sabre como lo haces Kari.

-¿de que hablas T.K.?

-de que eres la única capaz de que mi corazón soporte rechazos y decepciones con un solo beso de parte tuyo, también es asombroso que seas la única que tiene el poder de ponerme feliz con una sola caricia la única que sabe lo que me gusta y lo que no, solo tu conoces mis mas íntimos secretos, mis aspiraciones y deseos.

-T.K.

-dime Kari.

-¿Por qué dices esto?

-por que te amo Kari

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fue una hermosa noche de otoño, la luna resplandecía, su brillo color plata nos alumbraba, el tan tenue olor de tu perfume, la fría pero acogedora brisa que caracteriza al otoño, las hojas cayendo lentamente, todo parecía arreglado, parecía un sueño, como una escena romántica sacada de la mas dulce, tierna y romántica historia de amor, di gracias al cielo por haberme regalado una noche tan hermosa, la noche en que exprese mi amor.

Ring… Ring…

-¿si?

-T.K.

-¡Matt!

-¿Cómo es que no me dijiste?

-perdón Matt

-pero soy tu hermano… algo debe de contar.

-si pero no tenia planeado hablarte hasta estar seguro.

-¿de que?

-de nada… estoy divagando.

-tienes algo T.K., dime

-Kari esta aquí tiene a mi hijo, esta casada con Davis y se quiere ir de aquí por que llegue yo.

_Está en tus ojos, los sentimientos no pueden ser disfrazados.  
Porque la verdad me hace querer que me digas mentiras.  
Mi miedo más grande es llorar océanos de lágrimas.  
Preferiría que no fueras sincera._

-llevo asi mucho tiempo, aun no creo esto.

-pero necesitas animarte T.K.

-¿como hacerlo hermano? Kari me lo dijo en mi cara.

-habla por necesidad o por cubrir a alguien.

-es posible... pero ahora que se que Dan es mío are lo imposible para que ella pueda ver que no soy nada sin ella.

-¿ella te lo dijo?

-¿que?

-que te ama.

-si... o no... ¡ya no se que hacer!

-tranquilo, el T.K. de siempre no se dejaría llevar por algo tan insignificante.

-¿tienes a las dos personas que mas amas viviendo a lado tuyo?

-no

-¿crees que esto es insignificante?

-no, lo siento.

-no hay problema... aunque hay ocasiones en que me dan ganas de regresar a España, ahí vivía feliz.

-falsamente feliz.

-pero feliz al fin.

_Qué tan frío puedes llegar a ser?  
Qué harías sí tú fueras yo?  
Estoy mejor si es un misterio._

_Porque no quiero saber  
Sí besé tus labios por última vez.  
Por favor, no digas que lo es.  
Dile a mi corazón que no es un adiós._

-T.K…. no te dejes derrotar… Kari te quiere.

-¿si?

-si, un hermano mayor nunca miente.

-Kari me lo dijo fríamente… normalmente se cuando miente pero esta vez no note mentira alguna.

-te ama.

-no me ama Matt yo lo se… ese brillo tan especial que tenían sus ojos cuando nos amábamos era diferente a esta opaca y fría mirada.

-creo que mejor voy a tu casa a verte

-¿no tienes cosas que hacer?

-no… abre tu puerta.

-no me digas que ya llegaste.

-te sorprendería.

-¡Matt!

-T.K.

-¿que haces aquí?

-pues venimos a viciarte… si Mimi no nos dice no nos enteramos.

-¿venimos?, ¿nos?

-¡hola T.K.!

-¿Jun?

_Algo no está bien, el amor no está a la vista.  
No estoy lista para dejarlo ir, no es el tiempo.  
Qué tan cruel puedes ser?  
No digas que hemos terminados, por lo menos no a mí.  
Estoy mejor, déjalo un misterio._

En definitiva es lo mas raro que me ha pasado… Jun y mi hermano juntos… nunca me lo espere… bueno tampoco me esperaba lo que esta pasando ahora.

* * *

Dedicado para mi hermano por su cumpleaños... ¡felicidades hermano!


	3. Chapter 3

Autumn Goodbye [Original of Guilty of Loving You]

Fanfiction

Copyright: Toei Animation

(Digimon y el contenido lírico de la canción no me pertenece)

* * *

Las Luces de nuestro amor.

Yolei podría parecer no ser la mujer ideal, pese a sus raras formas de expresarse, las extrañas maneras de gritar pero me fije en ella por algo, su tan sutil forma de decir un "te amo", la delicada manera de regalarte una caricia, podrá parecer esquizofrénica… bueno no parece, lo es pero los momentos en que pasamos juntos son mágicos, las noches en las que la pasión reina no las cambiaria por nada, sin embargo mi trabajo hace casi imposible repetir esas hermosas escenas… pero aunque te veo una vez al mes, con esa me basta, ver tu hermoso cabello púrpura me fascina, tu forma tan rara de vestir (aun sigues vistiéndote así de raro, pese a la ropa tan bonita que te compro hahaha, desde que te conocí te vistes así) tu bella mirada no tiene igual, tus cálculos matemáticos no tienen comparación…

-¿en que piensas Ken?

-¿perdón?

-¿en que piensas?-reitera la pregunta mi compañero de asiento.

-en mi novia.

-¿aun son novios?

-así es, ¿Por qué lo dices de ese tono?

-por que ¿no crees que ya están muy grandes?

-si… pero no hace falta casarnos para ser felices.

-si pero ¿no te gustaría estar felizmente casado con la persona que mas amas?

-si pero pienso en la reacción de ella.

-¿es muy voluminosa?-pregunta mi compañero.

-algo alocada-contesto con algo de pena.

-que no te de pena, si te enamoraste de ella por como es acéptala.

Mi compañero tiene razón, no debo de tener pena, si la conocí esquizofrénica, impaciente, loca y desesperada y así me enamore no debo tener pena, espero que le de gusto verme llegar, a final de cuentas le dije que no llegaría hasta fin del otoño pero me dejaron regresar y si que le gustara mucho verme así como yo no veo el momento para verla, ¿Qué aremos?, ¿iremos a ver una película?, ¿tomaremos un café?, ¿nos reuniremos con Kari y Davis para cenar?, ¿o desbordaremos el amor que no nos hemos entregado durante un tiempo?, la cabeza me da vueltas con tantas posibilidades, pero se que cuando la vea toda esa confusión se ira.

-hemos llegado a Odaiba Ken-avisa mi amigo.

-si, gracias… ¿podrías decirme la hora?

-pues si te das prisa llegaras a la hora de la comida, son las 2pm

-gracias, ¿nos vemos dentro de un mes?-pregunto con simpatía.

-sabes que nunca falto-responde haciendo gala de su puntualidad y responsabilidad.

-nos vemos-me despido de mano.

-hasta luego Ken.

Yolei no es de las aficionadas a preparar comida, le encanta comer fuera pero espero llegar a la casa y encontrarla ahí.-¡Hey Taxi!

-¿A dónde se dirige?

-a los departamentos de Odaiba en la calle #3

-súbase.

-gracias-el Taxi comienza su recorrido, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que Ángel me dijo hace unas horas… ¿seguimos siendo novios?... pero vivimos juntos y somos felices ¿ara falta una boda para ser completamente felices? O ¿solo son ideas mías?; mi cabeza esta peor que antes, millones de preguntas sobre nuestra relación surgen y todo por unos minutos que conversación con Ángel.

-disculpe, hemos llegado.

-gracias-le doy el dinero y salgo de vehiculo, corro hasta la acera de los departamentos y tomo el ascensor, vivir hasta le ultimo piso tiene sus pro y contras, tenemos un hermosa vista pero cuando se descompone el ascensor es un infierno… -aquí estoy-¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso, no es la primera vez que la veo, pero mi corazón esta tan exaltado que no hace cazo, la emoción de verla una vez mas y la idea de tenerla la para mi todo un mes es lo que provoca que este como este.-respira…-entro con emoción a la sala, las manos sudorosas y la boca seca tan y como estaba cuando le pedí que fuera mi novia.-¡Yolei!... ¿Dónde estas?-la busco impaciente para cuando la veo abrazarla con todo este amor que he estado acumulando y besarla con la pasión contenida

"no, así no… espera, mas rápido, mas rápido"… -¿Yolei?-corro hasta el cuarto y abro la puerta algo asustado para encontrarme con algo que pensé jamás recibir de Yolei…-¡¿Yolei?!

-¡Ken!

-¿Ken?

-¿Cody?

-Creí que no llegabas hasta fin de este mes-dijo Yolei muy asombrada.

-¿te acostaste con Cody?-pregunto con una desilusión enorme y con le corazón destrozado.

-pero-pero…-trata de explicarse Yolei.

-no digas nada.

-no, espera Ken, no fue su culpa, yo…

-tu también quédate callado, solo sal de mi casa.

-si-contesta Cody, tomo su ropa si se va.

-Ken, Ken, ¿estas enojado?

-¿Cómo crees que me siento luego de esto?-le pregunto cubriéndome los ojos para que no me vea llorar.

-lo siento, solo fue una…

-¡aventura!, lo se.

-¿estas mejor?

-Yolei… es mejor que esto termine.

-no, ¿Por qué?

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas teniendo "Aventuras" con Cody?-le pregunto esperando un "solo esta vez", pero ella se queda callada otorgando la razón que yo no quiero.-necesito salir-le avios, salgo de la recamara y tomo mi celular-te dejo sola-abro la puerta y salo del departamento-ya puedes entrar otra vez Cody.

-¿Cómo sabes que estoy aquí?

-no hables…-bajo hasta la planta baja y comienzo a caminar para tratar de olvidar lo que vi, mi corazón desea que solo este en una pesadilla pero mi mente sabe perfectamente que no lo es, ¿Cómo sobreviviré después de esto?, ¿Qué aremos? Mejor dicho ¿Qué are?, el mar de preguntas regresa solo que esta vez son preguntas que no quiero contestar, mi corazón no soportaría la respuesta de una de tantas preguntas que inundan mi mente y ahogan mi alma, bruscamente mi mente es apartada de el mundo de sombras en el que estaba para recibir una buena noticia, mi celular suena, un mensaje de Matt: "Te esperamos en la casa que esta justo a lado de la de Kari y Davis, ¡mi hermano regreso! Dile a tu jefe que te deje venir " bueno Matt siempre fue de bromas pero esta vez no por que llegue antes pero ¿junto a la casa de Kari? , desde que T.K. se fue Kari se puso muy mal, después de que T.K. salio de la casa de Davis llorando supe que algo andaba mal, luego espere verlo en la iglesia pero nunca apareció, claro ¿Cómo aparecer en la boda de la mujer que amas y tu mejor amigo? Bueno solo esperaba que T.K. peleara por su amor pero nunca paso.

-¿le llevare algo?-entro a una tienda y veo para todos lados pero nada parece convencerme.

-¿busca algo en especial?-me pregunta amablemente la señora de la tienda.

-en realidad si.

-¿y que es?

-pues vera… un amigo muy especial acaba de llegar de un viaje muy largo.

-puede llevarle un reloj despertador.

-no le hace falta, es my dormilón, le encanta dormir.

-ya veo… pero algo que le puede gustar seria un pastel y un paquete de galletas, han tenido mucha suerte, muchas personas vienen y las compran.

-me gusta la idea, ¿de que sabor es el pastel?

-pues hay de varios.

-¿tiene chocolate?

-si.

-OK, me da eso y las galletas.

-con mucho gusto joven.-la señora camina con la paciencia de una tortuga para tomar el pastel y las galletas-aquí están, son $200

-¿Qué?

-es que es repostería fina.

-bueno, T.K. lo vale-la señora muestra una sonrisa de victoria por alguna razón lo ara, me da las cosas y salgo de la tienda, busco la forma de llegar a la casa de T.K., rápido pienso que caminando no es una opción, pero si en Taxi, solo espero que no sea la hora de comer de muchos. Pero rápido la esperanza desaparece, cada Taxi que paraba me decía que era hora de comer, o que no le daba tiempo, miles de excusas me daban y ya va a hacer la media hora de que Matt me envío el mensaje, estaba apunto de tomar un auto bus pero el ultimo taxi que paso fue mi salvación.

-¿entonces si puede llevarme?

-si joven.

-¿de verdad no le queda lejos?

-no.

-¿y si le da tiempo?

-por tercera ocasión si.

-¿no va a comer?

-mire joven me esta colmando la paciencia, o se sube o me voy.

-no, no.-me subo al taxi-disculpe tantas preguntas pero es que muchos taxistas me dicen que no tienen tiempo o que les queda muy lejos o que van a comer.

-si, es el problema de este horario.

-así es-nunca un taxista se hizo tan grato un recorrido, esa platica con el taxista me sirvió para olvidarme un poco de aquella situación pero aun así no dejo de pensar en ¿Qué será de nosotros?

-aquí te bajas Ken.

-gracias Kevin.

-sabes que cuando quieras hablar aquí estoy y que mi numero de Taxi es 156.

-te lo agradezco-me bajo del taxi y camino hasta la puerta de la casa de T.K., toco el timbre y me abre felizmente Sora.

-¿Ken?.

-si Sora, ¿Cómo has estado?

-bien, pasa.

-si gracias

-chicos miren quien llego.

-wow pensé no vendrías-me dice Matt

-pues esta vez me dejaron venir antes

-hasta que apareces Ken-me dice T.K.

-¿Cuánto sin vernos?

-mucho-me contesta, le doy un agrazo y le doy mis presentes-te traje un pastel y unas galletas.

-¿de que es el pastel?-me pregunta con miedo.

-de chocolate, ¿no te gusta?

-¿Dónde lo compraste Ken?-interroga Tai.

-en una tienda que atendía una señora de edad avanzada.

-¡desgraciada vieja!-grita Izzy.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto preocupado y asombrado del vocabulario nuevo de Izzy.

-pues mira Ken, no es que no aprecie tu regalo pero todos pasaron por la misma tienda y la señora les vendió lo mismo-me explica T.K.

-ya veo, por eso me dijo que tenia mucha popularidad las galletitas.

-así es Ken, pero gracias-T.K. toma el pastel y las galletas-los dejare en la cocina y egresare.

-¿Cuándo llegaran Yolei y Cody?-pregunto Tai.

-cierto, ¿Por qué llegaste con ella Ken?-pregunta Matt.

-por que se quedo jugando con Cody.

-¿jugando?-pregunta Sora.

-son amantes…


	4. Chapter 4

Autumn Goodbye [Original of Guilty of Loving You]

Fanfiction

Copyright: Toei Animation

Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

Ciertamente esa noticia nos callo de sorpresa… ¿Quién pensaría que Cody y Yolei seria amantes?... nadie, salvo Matt que parece estar bastante nervioso, se nota, esa es una de las desventajas de ser blanco… te pones rojo y todos lo notan. Pobre de Ken… siento algo de lástima porque el ponía todo de su parte por que su relación no se viniera abajo y mira lo que pasa…

-¿Qué haces cuando te engañan Tai?-me pregunta buscando algún tipo de consuelo… nunca fui bueno para este tipo de situaciones pero parece estar bastante dolido.

-no lo se Ken… lo-lo siento.

-no hay cuidado…

-ja… ¿Qué hacer Ken?-se escucha una voz decir-sencillo trata de olvidarla al fin y al cabo hay muchas mujeres haya afuera … claro eso dicen.-todos volteamos a ver al que pudo haberlo dicho, oh gran sorpresa descubrir que fue T.K.

-¿podemos ir a la cocina un segundo T.K.?-le pregunta su hermano mayor.

-si… ¿Por qué no?

-Tai, te toca-me dice Matt

________________________________Flashback__________________________________________

_-¿ya llego?_

_-asi es Tai… ¿Cómo lo ves? Dice que tiene un mes aquí y no fue para mandarnos un e-mail_

_-tienes razón Matt, iré a verlo._

_-si, ven, ya llame a los demás, están en camino._

_-OK Matt… adio…_

_-¡no!_

_-¿Qué sucede?, ¿Qué llevo?_

_-no, nada… mira me conto que esta bastante sensible… _

_-¿sensible?_

_-asi es… al parecer cierta persona lo hizo sufrir mucho._

_-pero si el esta consiente de que esta casada hace mucho, ¿Por qué esta sensible?_

_-tuvieron algo que ver estos días_

_-¿Cómo se atreve?... ella tiene hijos._

_-eso es lo que le explique pero insiste en que Dan es de el._

_-podre… pero si yo estuve ahí cuando Kari estaba en labor de parto… y Sora y Yo la estuvimos viendo durante el embarazo._

_-solo te pido que no menciones nada del tema._

_-si… ¿oye…? ¿Dónde vive?_

_-en la casa junto a la de Kari._

______________________________Fin del Flashback______________________________________

-escuchen…-comencé a hablar-tienes que disculpar a T.K., esta bastante sensible.

-¿Por qué Tai?-me pregunta mi tierna esposa.

-verán… saben que al lado vive mi hermana

-si Tai pero ¿por qué T.K. se comporta raro?

-tuvieron algo hace unos días y llego a mis oídos que ella piensa irse de aquí.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?

-ella Jou… me conto no hace mucho que tiene pensado irse de aquí solo porque Davis no estaba a gusto aquí. Pero ya sabemos la verdad… se quiero ir lejos de T.K.

-¿Por qué? Recuerdo que ella no hablaba mas que de el cuando no estaba aquí-dijo Mimi

-¿Cómo lo sabes Mimi?-pregunta Sora.

-veran… después de que T.K. se fue Yolei venia casi a diario y ella le decía a Yolei de T.K., "T.K. ¿Cómo estará?", "ya nadie ha hablado con T.K., se ha de sentir solo", " como me gustaría verlo una vez mas" cosas asi que bueno siendo humano sabrás que ella siente algo mas que solo amistad como ella dice.

Mimi será la mas despistada de todos nosotros, bueno creo que Davis es el mas despistado. Pero ella sabe de este tipo de cosas, ella es la que mas tiene contacto con todos nosotros asi que ella sabe mas que cualquiera de los aquí presentes.

-bueno chicos… cuéntenme ¿Cómo han estado estos años?-pregunta un alegre T.K. Un silencio incomodo se apodero de la sala-vamos…es una visita no un velorio.

-T.K. tiene razón, la verdad estos años yo he estado bastante ocupado con…

-hemos estado bastante ocupados Matt- interrumpió Jun.

-si bueno pues ocupado al fin, el tiempo no me…

-nos Matt, nos.

-si, el tiempo no "nos" alcanza.

-si bueno Matt eso lo se, el buzón de mi casa se inundaba con tus cartas.

-con que tu tenias su dirección ¿eh Matt?-digo molesto.

-bueno, nadie me la pidió.

-¿hacia falta pedírtela Matt?-pregunta Sora-sabes que queremos mucho a T.K. no teníamos contacto con el.

-si bueno, yo le mandaba todo lo que me pasaba.

-dejando eso a un lado… Sora y yo hemos tratado de encargar un bebé pero no podemos.-les comento a todos.

-silencio Tai, no querrás que todos sepan de tu problemita ¿o si?

-¿problemita Tai?...-comienza T.K. a burlarse-¿no me digas que el mas valeroso de los digielegidos tiene disfunción?

-¡claro que no!... ¡Sora no hables mas de lo debido!-le grito en un intento desesperado de que ella guarde silencio, pero es tarde y ya no parara.

-Tai, estamos entre amigos, no pasa nada… tal vez T.K. o alguien de los presentes te de un consejo-insiste Sora.

-Sora… estar con Mimi te afecta demasiado, se te pega lo parlanchina.

-muy gracioso Tai, pero hay asuntos mas importantes que tu supuesta disfunción eréctil-dice Mimi señalando a Ken.

-¿yo?... por mi no paren jajaja… vine a ver a T.K. y nada de lo que este pasando haya a fuera me afectara.

-no es necesario hacerte el fuerte Ken, te entiendo.

-¿asi?... ¿Por qué lo dices T.K.?

-Kari vive al lado… ¿saben las tentaciones que me provoca eso?... si no fuera yo, ya hubiera ido con ella a…

-si, si, mucha información hermanito, ¿no creen que es mejor que nos enseñes lo que nos trajiste de España?

-¿España?... creí que fue a Francia, total… ustedes son de haya-dice Mimi.

-de hecho Mimi, nuestros abuelos son de Francia, no nosotros-explica un nervioso Matt, supongo que estando con Jun aun siente algo por Mimi, siempre lo ha sentido pero tiene miedo de reclamarlo como suyo.

-en fin, T.K. ya me dio el mío, cuando vine a ayudarle a acomodar su casa me dio un libro.

-Mimi… no es cualquier libro, es el que yo escribí.

-¿de verdad?... pues la verdad yo no leo asi que no sabia… lo siento.

-no te preocupes Mimi.

-¿y… cuando vamos a ver ese libro a la venta?

-¿aquí?... no se Izzy, espero que pronto-contesta T.K. algo emocionado.

-T.K. ¿a cuantos idiomas se tradujo?-pregunta Juo.

-con precisión no lo se pero se que se tradujo al ingles, español, japonés, francés y otros

-serás muy famoso después de eso-le aporta Sora.

-solo espero que no me llamen a lugares fuera de aquí… seria muy cansado salir del país cada vez que me quieran entrevistar.

-ya te estas haciendo el divo-dice Ken en tono burlón.

-jaja… ya te veré Ken, cuando tengas que salir de aquí por tus trabajos de policía.

-eso es muy diferente a comparación con hacer un libro… yo salgo porque mi trabajo me lo indica, pero tu caso en muy diferente; "salir del país para una entrevista" eso si que es chistoso.

Ken parece estar mejor, ya no se ve tan triste como antes… pero siendo honesto aun se le nota algo de tristeza en la mirada y pues no es para menos, ¿Cómo se sentirá llegar de tu casa y ver que tu esposa esta acostada con uno de tus mejores amigos? Espero nunca sentirlo, Sora y yo hemos sido muy buenos amigos desde siempre pero llegar juntos al matrimonio fue un paso muy importante para mi y digamos que después de eso sentiría muy feo que ella me engañara, de lo cual estoy totalmente seguro que no lo ara, pues ella me quiere mucho y yo la quiero mucho.

-¿Cómo marca la vida con Tai?-pregunta Matt

-jaja pues es muy divertida-contesta Sora-jamás me aburro.

-si, debe de ser cierto, Tai es muy cómico, y pues en eso ¿Qué tal?

-eso no se pregunta Matt, ¿o quieres que yo le pregunte a Jun?

-muy chistoso Tai, pero a ella le puedes preguntar de lo que sea, no tenemos nada que ocultar.

-eso es cierto… nada-dice triste Jun

-¿podemos ir un minuto a la cocina Matt?- asintió con la cabeza y dejo un vaso que tenia en la mano en la mesa de centro. Caminamos tranquilamente hasta la cocina y llegando cerré la puerta, rápido el me dijo:

-¿lo ves?... entre ella y yo no hay nada de ese tipo.

-entonces ¿porque están juntos?- le pregunto

-¿eh?, bueno, yo ¿eh?-Matt comienza a mirar para todos lados nerviosamente, sudor comienza a escurrir de su rostro… algo oculta y eso es trabajo para un solo hombre… yo.

-¿asi que es una relación falsa?-comienzo mi interrogatorio.

-¿eh?, no ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-el hecho de que estas muy nervioso desde que Ken dijo eso sobre ya sabes que…

-¿Qué piensas?, ¿Qué yo sabia que Cody y Yolei son amantes desde hace mas de un mes y que mi relación con Jun es solo para sacarle celos a Sora y que te deje para que regrese conmigo?

-no… hasta hace un rato solo pensaba que tu y Jun estaban juntos porque te volvió a enrollar en otra de sus citas.

-a… que bien porque eso es…-me dice mas calmado-ya ves… perdí otra vez y como castigo me toco salir con la fan mas rara de todas por un mes…

-si claro… ¿Qué piensas?, ¿Qué me tragare esa mentir?

-para ser honesto si… discúlpame Tai pero es que amo a Sora desde hace mucho.

-Matt, ella te dijo una vez que te amaba con locura ¿y cual fue la respuesta de la súper estrella?

-¡jamás le dije que no!-me grita molesto.

-baja la voz… tranquilo, no pasa nada.

-¿Cómo que no pasa nada?, yo siento algo por Sora y no parare hasta que ella me diga que ya no siente nada por mi.

-¿Qué insinúas?, ¿Qué esta conmigo solo para confirmar que ya no siente nada por ti?

-yo no lo dije, pero es bueno que te des cuenta.

-Sora y yo nos queremos mucho y si solo bienes a tratar de destruir una relación que nos tardo tanto en construir estas muy equivocado.

-ahora que estamos sacando las verdades… ¿quieres saber quien es Dan?

-es mi sobrina, ¿Qué tiene?

-en realidad ¿sabes quien es el?

-claro, el hijo de mi hermana.

-¿sabes quien es el padre?

-Davis… ¿Quién mas?

-Tai, sigues siendo el mismo, no te das cuenta.

¿de que hablas Ishida?

-de que tu sobrino, también es el mío.

-tu si que estas loco, ¿Cómo le puedes creer a tu hermano?, por mas que el sea de tu familia no todas las veces te va a decir la verdad, el solo busca es un pretexto legal para estar con mi hermana.

-¿Qué tan sincera puede ser tu hermana?

-¿Qué tan realista puede ser tu hermano?

-lo suficiente para saber que Dan es su hijo.

-pues mi hermana es tan sincera como para creerle que es de Davis.

-no conoces a Kari-me dice muy confiado de sus argumentos, lo cual desata en mi una rabia infinita.

-¡conozco a mi hermana mejor que tu a tu hermano!

-baja la voz oh los demás nos oirán…

-no me importa que todos nos escuchen… ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirle a mi hermana prostituta?!

-jamás dije que era eso, solo dije que Dan es de T.K. y Kari, es todo.

-pruébamelo, no creeré una palabra mas hasta que no me pruebes que es asi.

La ira me consumía, ganas no me faltaban de golpearlo pero no le podía arruinar la visita a T.K., después de todo es como mi hermano, y aunque diga mentiras de ese tamaño no lo dejare de querer como se que el me quiere, pero una duda emergió desde el fondo de mi memoria… ¿era posible que Dan, mi sobrino, fuera hijo de un amor a distancia?, ¿un amor del que se creía la pasión extinta?, ¿una relación perfectamente oculta bajo las fauces del rencor y del rechazo?, nunca pensé en eso y ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si es de mi hermana de la que se esta hablando, Matt me mira con esa mirada de vencedor, en estos momentos me gustaría que Kari estuviese aquí para que aclaráramos juntos este mal entendido… que supongo que eso es… ¿o no?

-no te engañes… la visita tardara bastante, esperemos a que la situación se calme y arrojare la bomba… no tendrá de otra que explicárselos a todos-inquiere Matt.

-¿serás capaz de hacerle eso a tu hermano?

-no quiero lastimarlo mas pero solo asi sabremos lo que realmente paso aquella noche de verano hace 13 años-dice desganadamente.

-¿verano hace 13 años?-le pregunto confundido

-el solo me dijo asi, nada mas…

-¿Cómo que solo te dijo eso?, espera… ¿Qué no lo ves?

-¿de que hablas Tai?

-si, hace trece años… ¿Qué edad tiene Dan?

-no se… si no lo sabes tu que eres su tío ¿Por qué he de saberlo yo?

-tiene doce años, creo, el verano de hace trece años…-rápidamente empecé a sospechar una cosa… y ¿si el dijera la verdad? Todo lo que creíamos saber sobre la relación de Kari y el heredero del valor serian solo mentiras; pero si es asi… ¿Por qué lo oculto durante este tiempo?

-¿en que piensas Tai?

-Matt… aquí hay gato encerrado.

-¿de que hablas?

-si T.K. dice la verdad todo coincidiría.

-claro que mi hermano dice la verdad, pero ¿Qué va a coincidir?

-Dan, tiene doce años, solo has las cuentas, la historia que nos platicara T.K. es de una noche de verano hace trece años…

-tienes razón, ¿crees que Kari lo escondió todo este tiempo?

-no encuentro otra explicación… y ¿tu?

-no… pero lo veo muy raro, ella no es de secretos, y mucho menos de esa clase-dice Matt sobándose las sienes en señal de preocupación.

-todos hemos cambiado mucho Matt, todos, pero me preocupa lo que Davis pueda hacer si de entera… seria capaz de todo.

-no pienses en negativo, velo asi. Si Dan es de T.K. Kari se vera obligada a estar con el como ella quiere.

-es momento de arrojarle la bomba Matt, asi ya no pensaremos mas en estas cosas.

-¿crees que sea el momento?, todos están aquí.

-Matt… ¿pensabas preguntárselo cuando todos se fuesen?

-si, asi seria menos difícil que nos lo explicara.

-no Matt, Mimi nos puede ayudar porque ella sabe de todo esto, ella estuvo aquí cuando T.K. no estaba y estuvo en contacto con Yolei que a su vez estuvo en contacto con Kari quien es la del…

-¡ya!... no hables mas oh me veré obligado a taparte la boca con lo que mi hermano tenga al alcance.

Asentí con la cabeza y abrí la puerta para entrar a la sala en la cual ya se respiraba un aire tenso e incomodo.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta Matt pero no recibe respuesta, solo una mirada de tristeza por parte de T.K.

-es momento Matt, dile-le dije en voz baja para que los otros no sospecharan y solo respiro desganadamente y dio unos pasos lentos hasta llegar a su hermano, ahí puso delicadamente su mano en el hombro de T.K., respiro una vez mas y empezó a hablar.

-cuéntanos lo que paso en el verano de hace trece años.

T.K. respiro hondo y volteo a vernos, agacho la mirada-Kari y yo hicimos el amor…

* * *

Lo siento mucho, perdon por el retraso tan grande pero esque pues las fiestas y todo eso... XD no tengo excusa, lo siento mucho y espero que les guste y comenten... o que solo les guste; Gracias por seguir mis fics, se los agradesco bastante


	5. Chapter 5

Autumn Goodbye [Original of Guilty of Loving You]

Fanfiction

Copyright: Toei Animation

Digimon no me pertenece

* * *

MP (Momentos Privados)

¿Que estará pasando en la casa de el tío T.K.? … muchas personas han estrado y ninguna ha salido, ya es muy tarde para una visita común; incluso el tío Tai y la tía Sora están ahí adentro… como me gustaría estar ahí…

-_¡Dan, es hora de la cena!-_grita mi madre desde la cocina.

-¡ya voy!-le contesto con unos ánimos por el suelo.

Camino lentamente por la sala hasta llegar a la cocina, la cual esta fríamente arreglada, el calor de hogar que se sentía hace unos meses ya no esta presente, el gusto de estar entre familia ya no es el mismo, se siente un ambiente tenso que cubre cada centímetro de la casa… ya ningún lugar tiene esa acogedora fragancia que nos envolvía en sonrisas y muestras de amor.

-¿Qué sucede Dan?-pregunta mi papá, pero estoy tan hundido en mis pensamientos que su voz es vaga y no alcanzo a escucharlo, solo pienso en lo que nos pudo haber separado de esta forma, lo que alejo toda alegría y dio paso a días oscuros y aburridos-hijo… ¿estas bien?

-¿eh?... lo siento no te escuche… estaba pensando en algo.

-¿Qué?-pregunta mi papá con curiosidad.

-no, nada, solo una cosa que me esta perturbando pero es algo que se les va a figurar raro, mejor lo dejamos así.

-vamos Dan, dile a tu padre lo que te sucede; posiblemente te pueda ayudar-dice mi mamá mirándome fijamente, con esas miradas que te enfrían el alma y que te dejan mudo.

-ah… ah… yo, es que… bueno, yo…

-si no nos lo quieres decir no hay problema, cuando cresemos nos gusta tener privacidad… incluso entre pareja tenemos secretos que no nos confiamos-completa mi papa con una sonrisa, mi mama solo se queda quieta sin hacer el mínimo movimiento… como si algo de ese comentario la hubiera afectado, alzo una ceja sin comprender lo que esta pasando… ahh!! Miro mi cena sin ganas de probar un solo bocado pero mamá requiere que coma de lo contrario pasaremos por un típico sermón al que recurre una madre "_yo pase toda la tarde aquí como esclava en esta cocina para que la comida sea de su agrado pero a cambio obtengo eso, pero eso me pasa a mi por esforzarme tanto_"

-¿Qué sucede?-me pregunta mi hermana en un susurro.

-nada-le contesto sin levantar la mira… parece que esta será otra noche de las que ya he vivido, las mismas en las que las horas pasan tan lentamente como si solo lo hicieran para molestarme… la comida sigue ahí… la veo sin querer mirarla o comerla; no se la razón de lo que siento ahora, mi hermana mira divertida a mi papá que pelea con la carne tratando de cortarla, mamá da sus quejas de siempre, pero yo no logro descubrir el porque de mi desanimo… me dirán loco… pero una pregunta me he formado a lo largo de estos días, ¿Cómo ser feliz?, no sabemos porque solo lo sentimos mas no lo podemos saber… es común hacer o tener cosas que nos hagan felices ¿pero esa felicidad es real?... estas preguntas parecen ser de alguien mayor a mi corta edad pero parece que de repente el ceno familiar se alejo y me dejo inerte; eso es lo que me hace hacerme tan difíciles y frustrantes preguntas que no me llevan a más que entristecerme y desear que estos últimos meses jamás hubieran pasado… pero si eso pasara muchas cosas de mi vida que pasaron en este corto periodo volverían a su normalidad, ¡no quiero eso!

-no tienes hambre ¿verdad?

-¿ah?... no-contesto cabizbajo-creo que comí mucho en la tarde-completo con una gran, amplia y falsa sonrisa.

-puedes retirarte si lo deseas hijo, no hay problema-dijo mi papá, yo lo miro y me levanto de la mesa.

-gracias por la cena-camino a mi cuarto, enciendo la luz y me dejo caer en la cama…

-¿Qué es lo que nos pasa?-pregunto al vacio… deseando una milagrosa respuesta, pero mis esperanzas se ven destruidas… la tristeza se ha apoderado del único lugar en el que era feliz, mi cuarto ahora ha tornado igual que toda la casa ese incomodo sentir.

Solo, tan solo necesito una ilusión, un sueño que me acompañe en esta pesada noche, miles de ideas surgen en mi cabeza pero ninguna me ayuda… si supiera lo que nos destruyó como familia aria todo lo posible para repararlo…

-¡Dan!... ¡Dan!-escucho una voz decir en susurros.-¡en la ventana Dan!-me levanto de la cama con pesadez y camino hacia la ventana y veo a Edgar, mi amigo de la escuela.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto, pero el no me escucha, abro la ventana y le reitero la pregunta.

-ven, vamos a mi casa.

-¿estas loco?, mis padres se darán cuenta, además ya es muy tarde.

-vamos Dan, una vez en tu vida has algo incorrecto.

-pero… ¡no! Mejor vienes mañana a jugar.

-bueno, baja unos minutos, necesito hablar contigo.

-ohh… espera un segundo-cierro la ventana, camino a la puerta de mi cuarto y salgo a los corredores de la casa, bajo por las escaleras traseras hasta llegar a el traspatio ya ahí llamo a Edgar-¿Qué estas loco? Mamá nos podría escuchar, ahora están cenando… ¿Qué quieres que me castiguen y llamen a tu casa para acusarte con tus papas?-le pregunto molesto

-eso seria bueno… si mis papas estuvieran en casa…-baja la mirada tristemente, parece que después de todo es así por una razón.

-lo, lo siento… ¿Qué pasa con tus padres?

-no quiero hablar… son cosas que prefiero guardármelas- no puedo evitar sentir culpa, siento que mi gran boca le quito la emoción.

-¿quieres subir?- le pregunto con la cola entre las patas

-tus padres se darán cuenta, mejor me voy a mi casa a ver que hago- me dice aun mas triste de lo que ya estaba.

-oye… lo siento, no era mi intención… es que bueno estoy algo confundido.

-no te preocupes todo tiene solución, solo deja las cosas pasar y veras como todo llega a un buen final.

-¿buen final?... eso queda atrás… dime lo que tienes.

-no, no quiero meter a mis amigos en mi vida personal.

-suenas como un adulto, lo que perdemos al crecer es la confianza en los otros, soy tu amigo y tu eres mi amigo, yo se que si necesito hablar con alguien tu siempre estas… y me lo has demostrado, ahora me toca, sube- le digo mientras lo empujo con el codo, el solo asiente con la cabeza varias veces como un niño emocionado.

-¿no te meterás en problemas?-me pregunta en un susurro.

-sube, en el cuarto te digo-le contesto en un susurro mas leve. Las escaleras parecían interminables, un escalón cada vez que mi papá hablaba para que no nos escucharan… era… ¡genial!

-ahora saca todo eso-le digo entrando al cuarto y cerrando la puerta.

-¿aquí?... ¿para que lo quieres ver?

-¡eso no!... lo que no me querías decir allá abajo.

-ahhh ya dudaba de tu orientación…

-calla, solo dime que es lo que te pasa.

-jaja… no es nada-completa con una mira triste.

-vamos…-me acerco a el y le pongo mi mano sobre su hombro-algo especial de lo amigos es que puedes confiar en ellos.-completo con una sonrisa.

-mis padres dicen que no hay amigos… que ni la sombra es mi amiga.

-"porque cuando se esconde el sol se va"… muchas veces lo he escuchado.

-¿entonces es cierto?-me pregunta desanimado.

-no, mientras tu te consideres un buen amigo con eso basta.

-yo soy la acepción…

-así es, yo me considero un buen amigo, tu eres un buen amigo… ¿Quién puede contradecirnos?

-nadie-dice con una mirada mas viva-eso significa que mis padres están mal.

-ellos y muchos otros… pero no importa… cuéntame lo que pasa.

-veras… mis padres nunca están porque piensan que como ya tengo 13 años se me cuidar solo y debo aprender a hacer mis cosas.

-eso esta muy mal… apenas somos unos niños no los entiendo.

-ya tampoco, ellos solo cumplen con enojarse si no saco buenas notas, gritarme cuando hago el mínimo movimiento, piensan que soy un vago y… ya me estoy hartando lloro por las noches rogando un abrazo.

-¿piensas que esto es tu culpa o de ellos?

-ya no lo se Dan… ellos dicen que es mía porque mi pubertad es la que provoca todo pero me siento tan mal que ya no se.

-¿Por qué te sientes mal?... te pegan o algo así ¿verdad?

-las palabras duelen más que los golpes… el cuerpo resiste los golpes pero el alma se hiere al escuchar palabras.

-¿Qué clase de palabras te dicen que te pueda doler tanto?

Hace una mueca de dolor profunda, los ojos se le enrojecen y se tornan llorosos, sus lágrimas empiezan a brotar, unas lágrimas de sufrimiento y desesperación-me dicen…-toma mucho aire y habla con el alma herida- que soy un mal hijo, que como persona soy una mierda, que como hijo soy lo peor que les pudo haber pasado que soy una cajita de porquería.

No puede ser, eso no lo dice un padre normal… eso no lo dice un ser humano ¿Cómo le pueden decir eso al hijo de su sangre? Eso no es posible… simplemente no lo creo-¿sabes que es lo peor Dan?-me pregunta con los ojos inundados por las lágrimas, tengo miedo de preguntarle, siento que si me lo dice todo empeorara.

-¿Qu.. Qué?

-que lo dicen con una frialdad que te desgarra… te congela el alma y te mata las ganas de vivir.

En esos momentos ya no me importa lo que me pasa… saber que hay personas que sufren más que yo no es nuevo pero a comparación, lo mío no es nada, solo lo veo, esta triste, destruido, ya no sabe que hacer… que decir… a quien recurrir, eso es estar solo pero el sabe que cuenta conmigo y yo se que cuento con el pero ahora mismo ya no importa mas lo mío, mi objetivo es hacerlo confiar en los demás y saber que hay personas que lo quieren, yo me incluyo, en estas situaciones tan extremas el calor de la mas mínima compañía se agradece infinitamente, un beso, un abrazo, alguna seña de cariño por mas pequeña que esta sea nos alegra el momento.-¿sabes una cosa?

-No Dan… ¿Qué es?

-muchas veces no lo entendemos hasta que el tiempo pasa pero tenemos personas a nuestro alrededor que nos aman, no importa si es hombre o mujer, nos aman de muchas maneras… tu naciste para ser feliz.

-¿de verdad?-me pregunta quitándose las lágrimas con su puño.

-si…-me acerco a el y lo abrazo con ambas manos-nos tienes aquí tus padres están mal, algún día verán su error pero… no te preocupes todo a su tiempo.

-tengo mucha suerte Dan.

-¿a si?

-si, tengo mucha suerte de tener un amigo como tu.

-gracias- lo sigo abrazando… no me importa lo que piense después, se que el sabe que lo hago porque lo quiero y porque me desanima verlo de esa manera…

* * *

Este capitulo va dedicado para Alonso; Alonso sabes podemos encontrar apoyo en las personas y mas en las que te quieren, tu prima te adora... todo saldra bien solo ten fe y pasiencia ya veras como todo se soluciona, todos tenemos lo necesario para vivir felices pero no lo somos porque no queremos... agradece cada momento y explotalo al maximo... animo!


	6. Chapter 6

**Autumn Goodbye [Original of Guilty of Loving You]**

**Fanfiction**

**Copyright: Toei Animation**

**Digimon no me pertenece**

**

* * *

  
**

**Se ve tan bien, tan guapo y atractivo como siempre ha sido. Se ve algo preocupado por su hermano pero eso es común en lo hermanos mayores… recuerdo que la ultima vez que pasamos juntos fue increíble, fue una noche llena de pasión y amor, una velada tan perfecta que ambos no queríamos que terminara.**

**-Matt… ya es hora de irnos, ya tengo sueño-expreso la pedante de Jun, tan importuna como siempre, cree que Matt solo esta para ella cuando ella quiere y desea.**

**-si, pero mi hermano esta en muy malas condiciones ¿Por qué no te adelantas y te alcanzo?-comento gentilmente el chico de cabello dorado, el que por mucho tiempo me ha quitado el aliento**

**-no Matt, ya quiero que nos vallamos-dice tan mimada como siempre, tan desconsiderada como siempre ha sido… desde que Matt sale con ella, esta parece que es la reina del mundo.**

**-pero Jun, T.K. esta bastante preocupado, no puedo dejarlo solo.**

**-pero es que ya tengo sueño, ¿Qué no piensas en mi?-pregunto con un tono totalmente mimado, como a niño que le niegan algo que quiere.**

**-ya te dije y no te pongas así enfrente de todos… porque sino soy capaz de…**

**-¿eres capaz de que Matt?, no eres mas que un niño bonito que piensa que las mujeres estamos tras de ti como si no existiera otro hombre en la tierra-explota en ira.**

**-sabia a lo que me arriesgaba al salir contigo, pero jamás pensé que fueras controladora Jun… supongo que es de familia.**

**-así es Matt, como también es de familia engañar ¿no?**

**-¿de que estas hablando?-interrogo Matt algo nervioso.**

**-hablo que tanto tu como tu hermanito nos han mentido a todos durante muchos años.**

**-parece que se te paso la dosis hoy… estas hablando incoherencias.**

**-el incoherente aquí eres tu, no esta bien jugar con los sentimientos de los demás… para con eso sacar celos.**

**-es mejor que te vallas Jun, ya es suficiente por hoy… no quiero que mis amigos nos vena pelear.**

**-¿tus amigos?, estos amigos no los mereces… son mucho para ti, ellos si son verdaderos y no necesitan que las personas los ayuden para conseguir lo que ellos quieren, porque luchan por lo que aman.**

**-sácalo de una vez mujer… esto de esta poniendo bueno-inquirió Jou bastante ansioso.**

**-a orden del publico conocedor… Matt esta conmigo solo para sacarle celos a Sora y volver con ella, pues hace un tiempo tuvieron algo intimo-explico antes de tomar su bolso y salir por la puerta, todos nos quedamos viendo a Matt… pero con una especial atención yo.**

**¿Cómo era posible?, ¿Sora?, tan fiel y responsable de su relación con Tai, no puede ser pero… ellos no dicen nada, solo se ven nerviosos lo que nos da aun mas dudas y a Tai rabia; eso no seria nada de extrañarse pues Tai no seria capaz de hacer eso.**

**-¿So-so-sora? ¿es cierto?-pregunta temerosa y rabiosamente.**

**-no Tai… ¿Cómo crees?**

**-no dijeron nada cuando ella lo dijo, yo pensaría que es verdad.**

**-pues no lo pienses amor, solo estoy para ti.**

**-y yo para ti-Esperaba mas acción, no se algo de gritos, peleas, jalones de cabello, rasguños, cachetadas… mucha ira desbordada, miradas asesinas, palabras hirientes… en fin, algo que le pusiera emoción a la noche… aunque no estuvo mal la sobre actuación de Jun, digo, esta bien que le gusta Matt pero como para inventar tan mentira hay que estar muy segura o muy pasada de drogada.**

**Aun así, me dolió bastante lo que Jun dijo, pues aun no pierdo las esperanzas de amarlo como solo una vez lo hice, desbordar de mi pecho todo este amor que he acumulado por tanto tiempo y que solo espera el mas delicado de los besos para explotar en pasión.**

**La noche pasa lentamente, entre risas, llantos, momentos de ternura, momentos de tensión y desesperación, pero es agradable estar todos juntos… bueno no todos pero, recordar viejos momentos es agradable porque nos recuerda que aunque la corta edad que teníamos vivimos cosas que muchos otros anhelan, juntos derrocamos todos los enemigos que se nos presentaran pues con ayuda de todo el grupo éramos invencibles, cada uno tenia algo especial que reforzaba al otro. Pero ahora que hemos crecido todo desaparece, estamos muy separados porque cada uno ahora tiene una vida propia que no incluye al otro, en momentos asi con todo el corazón deseo que todo aquello que tuvo lugar se de otra vez para revivir aventuras, desgracias, sonrisas, romances… todo eso deseo que regrese. Pero esa ilusión perece una difusa luz que se atenué más y más conforme los años pasan la ilusión muere poco a poco.**

**-¿recuerdan cuando Matt me salvo de ser golpeado por Vegimon?-dice Jou rompiendo un molesto silencio que se había apoderado de la habitación.**

**-si, esa ocasión pude hacer que Gabumon digievolucionara a su forma ultra.**

**-fueron buenos momentos, todos esos momentos que pasamos en el digimundo fueron buenos, pero ya no pasaran otra vez… es complicado aceptarlo porque amigos como nuestros digimons no existen en este mundo-exclama T.K. muy deprimido.**

**-es solo una prueba T.K. como cuando nos asignaron los emblemas… cada uno tenia dudas de su podríamos llevar acabo eso que significaba el emblema… pero lo logramos, ¿no?**

**-así fue Jou, cada uno tuvo sus propios problemas con su emblema… pero logramos salir victoriosos-dice Tai emotivamente.**

**-no sirve de nada Tai, T.K. no habla por eso, el habla por otra cosa**

**-Sora tiene razón Tai, de hecho estamos aquí por T.K.**

**-No Mimi, es mejor desviar el tema, estoy algo frágil porque… bueno ya saben-dijo con la mirada inundada de tristeza y temor.**

**Desearía que todo tomara el rumbo que debió haber tomado, pero no nos podemos lamentar, amenos el no, porque tuvo todo y lo dejo escapar por una oferta de trabajo, en ese caso, la culpa es de el… ¿Cómo dejo que Davis la enamorara?, ¿Por qué permitió que con una rosa se ganara su amor? Son preguntas cuyas respuestas son difíciles de admitir pero debemos aceptar la realidad porque es la realidad y no podemos cambiarla.**

**Kari, quien una vez tuvo un romance con T.K. ya no puede mirar atrás, ni porque ella quiera; el único y mas poderoso motivo son sus hijos, ella no puede dejar una vida hecha por empezar otra con T.K. eso seria de muy mal gusto para todos.**

**-¿Por qué no platicamos de otra cosa?-propone Matt**

**-¿Cómo que?-comienza Tai-¿de cómo nuestra amistad se va desmoronando poco a poco?**

**-no digas eso Tai, solo son momentos difíciles porque yo los hice ver difíciles… **

**-no te eches toda la culpa T.K., solo hable por hablar.**

**-no, todo esto es mi culpa… mejor me hubiera quedado en España-termina de decir con la mirada en el suelo.**

**-¿estas loco?-cuestiona Izzy-desde que te fuiste casi no nos veíamos, mejor dicho nunca.**

**-si, ahora que regresaste nos hiciste volvernos a ver-completa Jou**

**-si, pero si yo no hubiera regresado las cosas seguirían en paz y no algunos de nosotros estuviéramos peleados.**

**-prefiero saber la verdad que vivir con mentiras T.K.-argumenta Ken con dificultad-y aunque es el final se… sabemos que siempre nos deparan cosas mejores.**

**-Ken tiene razón-expone Matt-con cada desastre nos pasa algo maravilloso**

**-pero eso era en el digimundo hermano, las cosas maravillosas que nos pasaron solo pasaron ahí y aquellos hermosos consuelos después de una terrible perdida solo pasaran en el digimundo.**

**-no seas tan negativo Takaishi, recuerda que solo es imposible si tu lo crees así**

**-Mimi tiene razón T.K.-dice Sora convencida de lo que dije.**

**-estoy atrapado, no se que hacer pero se que ustedes me ayudaran a buscar una salida.**

**-eso tenlo por seguro-expresa Ken emotivamente**

**-si pero recuerda que también a ti te ayudaremos y mas yo Ken-dice T.K. poniendo su mano derecha en el hombro de Ken**

**-gracias T.K., tener amigos como ustedes es lo mejor del mundo.**

**El ambiente mejoro notoriamente, ahora el silencio apoderado de la habitación era muy distinto al anterior, este silencio denotaba alegría, confianza y consuelo… ahora aquella aura de desaliento ha desaparecido dejando como consecuencia muchas risas y sonrisas que aumentaron cada vez mas, pues la noche se hacia corta y la mañana se aproximaba pero eso no nos importo pues pasarla con amigos es lo mejor que jamas nos pasara y pese a lo que pase sabremos que podemos confiar uno del otro no importa las circunstancias ni las irremediables consecuencias que estas traiga pues eso… significa tener amigos

* * *

**

**Lo siento... se que me he retrasado mucho pero esto de los examenes me tiene muy atareado espero que les guste y dejen reviews para saber si les gusto y si no pues tambien, para ver en que debo mejorar debo saber en que soy malo o no les gusta... otra vez lo siento por la demora.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Autumn Goodbye [Original of Guilty of Loving You]**

**Fanfiction**

**Copyright: Toei Animation**

**Digimon no me pertenece.**

**

* * *

  
**

Los rayos de sol alumbraron la sala anunciando que la mañana cobraba vida y nosotros teníamos que descansar un poco, la noche había sido larga y llena de recuerdos, sorpresas y sentimientos que pensé jamás volver a sentir pero mis amigos me hicieron volver a palpar esos hermosos recuerdos que, aunque por poco tiempo, me llenaron de una inexplicable calidez que he añorado volver a experimentar, cosa que no había conseguido hasta esta noche. Los años no han pasado en vano, Mimi parece más centrada y sabe lo que desea, mi hermano, por otro lado Tai parece haber conseguido lo que más anhelaba cuando era joven, Sora y el ahora están juntos y parece que pronto encargaran algo que los unirá más que nunca, cosa que a mi hermano no le parece bien… el no sabe que Mimi muere por el y que daría todo lo que ella tiene para que Matt le de una pequeña oportunidad, Izzy y Jou no cuentan nada que no sepa; personas dedicadas al estudio y las computadoras, Jou sigue trabajando como doctor en ese hospital e Izzy mantiene un negocio de computadoras que prospera bien o eso me han dicho… lo más fuerte fue lo que Ken nos había contado, jamás pensamos que Cody o mejor dicho Yolei quien parecía perdidamente enamorada de Ken, fuera capaz de hacer tal cosa, ya no somos adolescentes como para cambiar de pareja así como así, más aun los encontró teniendo sexo, ¿Qué más repulsivo y decepcionante que ver a tu novia teniendo sexo con alguien que tu considerabas tu amigo desde la infancia?... ser rechazado por segunda vez después de que a ese alguien le dieron la oportunidad de elegir, pero ese no es el cazo, Mis amigos son más importantes que mi relación con Kari. Por más duro que sea para mi.

-animo, eso solo una vida-dije tratando de darme auto apoyo-… echada a perder…-recapacite mirando melancólico el suelo.-tratando de recuperar algo… perdido.

-¿Qué has perdido tío?

-nada, solo balbuceo palabras-respondí vagamente sin razonar.-… ¡espera!, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-veo que aun no pierdes tu inocencia-dice orgullosa.

-¿Qué?... no, ¿Qué haces aquí?-reitero mi pregunta confundido.

-todos están dormidos, decidí venir a verte, solo para saber como has estado.

-tu si que sabes manipular a mucha gente ¿eh?

-¿Cómo crees que sobrevivo en esa casa de locos?, te seguro que no es viendo la tele.

-¿pero como es que… no se dan cuenta?-pregunto interesado.

-no se… tal vez una taza grande de café descafeinado, dos rebanadas de pan y un tazón de cereal de dieta me haga recordar-dice una vez más con ese tono divertido y controlador.

-que sea un vaso de leche, pan de caja y cereal de chocolate-le propongo jugando su mismo juego.

-cambiemos ese tazón de colorante por dos huevos fritos y es un hecho-dice dándome la mano.

-ahh… una niña saludable ¿eh?, no acostumbro regatear pero esta vez lo aré-la llevo a la cocina y le doy una silla para que se siente a la mesa, me conduzco hasta el refrigerador y saco un par de huevos, leche y un poco de mantequilla.

-siendo el hermano de Matt tu cocina debe ser muy buena ¿verdad?-pregunta tiernamente, a lo que yo no respondo, una gota de sudor pasa por mi frente, minutos después rompe el silencio el sonido de los huevos friéndose, meto el pan al tostador y sirvo dos vasos de leche.-aun no me contestas-dice divertida.

-conoces los guisados de mi hermano… dime ¿Qué te parecen?-pregunto tratando de desviar el tema.

-no creas que con eso me vas a engañar… pero si con eso estas feliz, si, cocina muy bien.

-valla niña lista, no se te pasa una.

-nunca… y bueno… los huevos se están quemando.

-¡perfecto!-grite agitando las manos-calma, calma… no pasa nada.

-yo estoy bien, el que se debería calmar es otro.

Minutos más tarde el desayuno estaba servido… o eso creía.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunta asustada.

-son tus huevos… ahora dime ¿Cómo es que nunca se dan cuenta?

-pues…-prueba sus huevos y pone una cara de estar tragando fierro-… tus huevos dejan mucho que desear pero el pan con mantequilla y la leche están bien.

-gracias por el cumplido Cristina… ¡ahora contéstame!

-pues… ambos se preocupan por Dan y parece que yo sobro o no existo.

-lo… lo siento, no sabia.

-nadie lo sabe, solo tu, así que desayunemos, platiquemos y luego regreso a mi casa a seguir viviendo la misma vida monótona y aburrida.

-eres muy pequeña, pero muy lista, tu léxico es variado.

-gracias, papá dice que leer y ver canales como infinito es solo perdida de tiempo.

-ese tarado, por eso la sociedad no avanza, por brutos como tu padre que piensan que el futbol, comer y la pornografía es lo esencial…- cierro los ojos y hago un gesto de disgusto, pero el remordimiento viene a mí -perdón, no debí haberlo dicho.

-no te preocupes tío, estoy acostumbrada a escuchar eso, Mamá dice lo mismo… todo el tiempo.

-y cambiando de tema… tu mamá al igual que tu padre ¿no te presta atención?-pregunto algo incrédulo, Kari jamás fue desatenta con nadie y no creo que sea desatenta con sus hijos.

-Mamá nos pone atención, pero…-se queda callada y mira pensativa sus huevos…o intento de huevos-… últimamente parece ponerle más atención a su relación con papá-concluye partiendo bruscamente la yema.

-en lo personal no me gusta la yema y mucho menos cruda-le argumento en un vago intento de desviar el tema.-además yo…

-tío…-me interrumpe-no intentes cambiar el tema, te agradezco tratar de alegrarme o distraerme pero no funciona.

Suspiro desganadamente y la veo,-¿a que hora se despiertan todos en tu casa?-pregunto traviesamente.

-ese tono me da cierta desconfianza pero… hoy papá comienza a carburar después de las 2pm, Dan se va y no regresa hasta las 3 y mamá se va de compras para la comida y créeme… si planeas una comida y va ella por los ingredientes acabaras pidiendo comida a domicilio- dice apoyando su barbilla sobre su mano.

-ja, lo dices como si se tardara un milenio escogiendo los ingredientes

-pues no… la verdad en eso es rápida, tarda mucho porque se distraer con cualquier cosa, pasa un pájaro y se queda pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo o ve un perro orinando y comienza a decirnos que los animales necesitan un hogar… o se caga un pájaro y se pone a pensar en lo que pudo haber hecho para que no hubiera pasado.

-Kari jamás fue así, o eso creía.

-jajaja…-las risas se habían apoderado de ella pero en un suspirar, cambio a un humor más serio-todos han cambiado, unos para bien y otros para mal-dice algo decepcionada.

-¿Por qué lo dices?, ¿sabes algo que desconozca?

-¿para que querías saber a que hora despertaban?

-ahh… no lo se, tenia la idea de llevarte a comer los mejores helados del mundo.

-¿helados?

-si, es un lugar un poco distante pero en el auto llegaremos muy rápido.

-no lo se… si mis papás se enteran me matarán-dice algo angustiada.

-es temprano, si el cerebro empieza a funcionar en la tarde, tenemos mucho tiempo.

-¿sabes que nos meteremos en problemas después de esto verdad?

Esas palabras llegan a mis oídos y en mi mente quedan plasmadas, como si fuera el único pensamiento que fuera capaz de retener, en un parpadear esas palabras son sustituidas por un viejo recuerdo, uno que hace tanto tiempo que no visito, uno que prometí nunca olvidar…

_______________________________________________________________FlashBack__________________________________________________________________________________

-¿no te gusta esta vista?-preguntó sin apartar la mirada del ocaso, aquella tarde había sido la más extraña de toda mi vida y ese fue el primer momento tranquilo que pasé.

-aun no me has dado ninguna explicación, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-pregunté sentándome junto a ella, aquel hermoso atardecer solo podía ser de la inconfundible estación del otoño. Como era de costumbre, ella tenia razón, esa vista me conmovió sacando de mi alma sentimientos que solo con ella estaba dispuesto a compartir.

-la razón es tan estúpida como la acción-emitió como respuesta.

-lo amas, esa es la razón… y el fue el primero en pedirte matrimonio.

-¡No!, eso jamás, yo te amo y nunca te dejare de amar.

-entonces dime la verdad, no me enojaré-le susurre

-Nadie sabe de nuestro noviazgo… nadie, pensé que cubrirlo con mi noviazgo falso con Davis era la cuartada perfecta.

-pero luego el te pidió matrimonio y seria extraño decirle que no.

-así es-me respondió con la mirada inundada de lagrimas-lo arruiné todo, todo esto que nos está pasando es por mi culpa-dijo antes de echarse en llanto a mi pecho, yo solo trato de consolarla.

-eres lo más importante que tengo en esta vida, deja de decir que la culpa es tuya-me quedé callado un segundo y tome aire, unas lagrimas se asomaron por mis ojos pero no iba a permitir que el llanto me cubriera.-todo esto es mi culpa, si yo no te hubiera dicho que lo ocultaras esto no estuviera pasando, ¡no me lo perdono!

-eres lo único que necesito para estar bien y no se que voy a hacer cuando no te tenga.

-igual yo amor, no se que aré sin ti.

-¿sabes que nos meteremos en problemas después de esto, verdad?-pregunta tristemente

-¿Quién se lo dirá a quien?... yo no y ¿tu?

-no…

-te lo prometo por este beso…-cerré los ojos y le entregue mi alma en un ultimo beso.

______________________________________________________________Fin de FlashBack______________________________________________________________________________

-¿Quién se lo dirá a quien?

-que buen argumento Tío, pero que sea un helado rápido.

-me parece bien, solo que no se te ocurra decírselo a Dan.

-somos hermanos, no pareja para estarnos dando salto y seña de lo que estamos o vamos a hacer.

-normalmente los hermanos mayores tienen la obligación de cuidar a los pequeños… es más un instinto que una obligación.

-si pero Dan es diferente, está todo el día en su cuarto pensando en voz alta, es ocasiones lo he escuchado llorar.

-¿Por qué llora?

-es confuso, Mamá dice que son cambios emocionales.

-si puede ser, pero ¿sabes…? En ocasiones lloramos porque el alma necesita de alguna manera desahogar todo lo que siente, todos aquellos sentimientos que guardamos y no dejamos salir por orgullo o pena.

-eres de esas personas que se preocupan por los demás antes que por ellos y desean con desesperación cambiar al mundo con sentimientos sabiendo que no es posible.

-¿Qué?-pregunto sorprendido.

-tu forma de ser es especial tío, eres diferente a las otras personas-dice mirándome fijamente, nerviosamente respondo y me paro de la mesa.

-vamos, hay que ser rápidos si queremos que no nos vean-ella asiente levemente con la cabeza y se levanta de la mesa-sé que estoy haciendo mal pero no pasa nada-le guiño un ojo, ella solo sonríe y me sigue hasta la sala donde busco mis llaves, y tomo mi billetera-hay que salir muy sigilosamente-le sugiero, abro la puerta y salgo de puntitas tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido posible-shhh- ella solo ríe y me ve.

-no es necesario hacer eso Tío-dice entre pequeñas y divertidas risas, yo solo sigo con mi improvisada comedia-ya Tío.

-¿Qué?-pregunto fingiendo ingenuidad-¿Qué no teníamos que ser sigilosos?

-si pero eso es muy extremista-

-valla que, si que eres difícil de complacer-me quejo-sube al auto…- le hago un ademan con la mano y ella abre la puerta del copiloto-¡oye!

-¿Qué?-pregunta asustada

-niños y personas de la tercera edad en la parte de atrás-le argumento falsamente molesto, pero una risa burlona se me escaba para delatarme, ella solo se ríe y se sienta, yo aun preso de las carcajadas tomo el asiento del conductor y enciendo el motor.

-¿Qué tan lejos queda esa heladería?-pregunta inocentemente

-¿tu mamá, alguna vez te mostro donde vivía cuando era niña?

-si, pero no nos bajamos a ver bien, solo pasamos por ahí y ella dijo "_¿ven ese edificio?... ahí crecí con mi hermano Tai, pase tantas cosas tan bellas que nunca olvidare… en la puerta de nuestro apartamento me dieron mi primer beso" _fue todo lo que nos dijo y claro que a papá no le pareció mucho.

-¿su primer beso eh?... que mentirosa.

-¿Qué?

-nada, estaba recordando algo… algo que pasó hace mucho pero mucho tiempo…

_____________________________________________________________FlashBack_____________________________________________________________________________________

-sí que todo a estado bien por acá… todos parecen más felices.-le dije después de que me conto todo lo que habían vivido ese verano.

-no solo parecemos, lo estamos T.K., se les extraño a los dos-comento en un intento fallido de hacerme sonar indispensable.

-¿de verdad?, por lo que me cuentas se la pasaron muy bien sin nosotros dos-argumente con una semi-sonrisa.

-pero hubiéramos pasado mejores momentos si hubiesen estado aquí, a mi hermano le hubiera gustado mucho mostrarle a Matt que fue novio de Sora

-si, Matt se hubiera puesto muy celoso y apropósito… ¿ya eres novia de Davis?-le pregunte tímidamente.

-¿Qué?... ¿estás bien o el frio de Francia te afecto?

-jaja… yo solo pregunto por curiosidad.

-no somos ni seremos nada… pero no te niego que tuve mis romances de verano-esas palabras atravesaron mi mente de manera fugaz y me quede parado por unos segundos.-qué te pasa T.K., ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto asustada.

-sí, solo una mosca que paso…-seguí caminando y con algo de dificultad le pregunte-¿de verdad? Y ¿con quiénes?

-es un secreto y tú, supongo que ya diste tu primer beso al igual que yo-supuso mal, ese verano mi hermano se la paso dándome ánimos para confesarle a Kari el sentimiento tan especial que había desarrollado por ella a lo largo de los años.

-mira… ya llegamos a la puerta de tu departamento-le dije para no responder a tan dura respuesta, ¿Cómo yo me atrevería a besar a otra que no fuese Kari? Simplemente seme sería imperdonable.

-gracias… espero que se nos haga costumbre que me traigas a mi casa-dijo graciosa-¿nos vemos mañana?-pregunto traviesamente, pero no emití respuesta; en esos momentos, recuerdo, que me quede mirando aquellos hermosos ojos y con el corazón en la mano me acerque lentamente a ella, me recargue con un brazo en el marco de su puerta para evitar perderla y en un beso nos conectamos por primera vez.-no me has respondido-dijo cálidamente.

-lo acabo de dar…

___________________________________________________________Fin del FlashBack__________________________________________________________________________________

-valla que fui bastante ingenuo.

-¿perdón?

-no, disculpa… últimamente estoy hablando por hablar- excuse en una mentira piadosa. Después de todo, los niños no deben saber lo que ocurrió hace unos meses, ellos no tienen la culpa de nuestros errores.-y ¿qué tal vas en la escuela?- le pregunte para tratar de desvanecer de mi mente esos bellos recuerdos que en este momento parecían cosas tan preciosas y delicadas como un cristal.

-¿Cuál es la historia que comparten tu y mi mamá?- de repente siento como un escalofrió recorre mi espalda y empiezo a sudar frio, echo el auto a marchar y trato de tranquilizarme para no sonar nervioso.

-¿de que hablas?

-vamos Tío, no creerás que nos tragaremos esa novela donde tu y mamá solo fueron buenos amigos que decidieron tomar caminos distintos y luego se encuentran en un coincidencia del destino, después ambos comienzan a actuar de manera diferente y se dicen cumplidos amorosos.

-la verdad si, porque no hay otra cosa, esa es la verdad y no me importa si a las personas les parece raro, ella y yo fuimos, somos y seremos muy grandes amigos.

-esta nove se ve que va a estar larga, solo falta que Dan sea tu hijo- la impresión que me acabo de llevar no se compara con nada, trago saliva difícilmente y vuelvo a sudar, esta vez los nervios se apoderan de mi.

-_¿Cómo lo sabe?... no, ella no lo sabe, solo lo dice porque piensa que entre Kari y yo hubo algo, basta con aclararlo._-trato de hablar pero las palabras no salen, miro el camino y trato de calmarme cosa casi imposible con esa mirada tan… tan familiar, esa mirada, esos ojos, los mismos a los que nunca he podido mentir, esos son los ojos de Kari.

-¿y bien?, ¿vas a negármelo?

-¿quieres la verdad?-le pregunto con un tono chillante.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-nada, estoy un poco mal de la garganta-le trato de mentir pero nuevamente veo en su mirada los ojos de la única mujer a que les puedo confesar eh amado, respiro profundamente y exhalo con resignación, recargo mi cabeza en el volante y la muevo de un lado a otro.

-seguimos en marcha… Tío… ¡nos vas a matar!-escucho ese último grito y regreso mi mirada al camino, comienzo a sudar de nervios, mi mirada se torna nublada.

El camino a una heladería jamás fue tan incómodo. Siento como posa su mirada en mi y los nervios ya se han estancado, en mi mente no aparece otra cosa que esa mirada, la misma que por mucho años me petrifica y me derrite al mismo tiempo, ¿Cómo es que su hija heredó su tan original modo de mirar?, hasta hace unos momentos pensaba que esa mirada tan genuina solo le podía pertenecer a ella. Pobre de aquel que se enamore de ella, no sabe lo que le espera; escalofríos, balbuceos, idioteces por hacer. Pero será capaz de soportar penas, llantos, aflicciones y tormentos con solo ver a los ojos y hará lo que sea para verlos humedecer y poder consolarla con abrazos y pequeños besos.

-llegamos- le anuncie de una manera un tanto fría, ella solo asiente levemente y sale del auto, me sigue por la acera hasta llegar a un lugar que para mí está lleno de recuerdos, tan bellos como dolorosos, este lugar fue donde Kari y yo nos hicimos novios en secreto y también fue el último lugar donde nos vimos.-¿de que sabor lo quieres Cristina?-le pregunto pensativo mientras nos sentamos en una de las bancas de afuera.

-me gusta mucho la vainilla.

________________________________________________________FlaskBack___________________________________________________________________________________________

-¿Por qué te gusta ese sabor, Kari?

-tiene un gusto dulce que no hostiga… como tu…

_______________________________________________________Fin del FlashBack_____________________________________________________________________________________

-tu madre tiene los mismos gustos que tu.

-si, ella me ha contado que antes de casarse con papá se había hecho novia de un chico dulce como la miel pero que tenía algo especial; era dulce, tierno, atento pero era como una droga para ella, entre mas tierno y atento era el, ella lo necesitaba más, era como si el fuese su aire y la necesidad de estar a su lado la matara poco a poco. En ocasiones lo comparaba con la vainilla, fresco y delicado, de un sabor dulce que jamás la hostigará.

-¿jamás?

-si, ella es muy explicita en lo que dice, recuerdo que esa vez le pregunte que si nunca lo olvidaría.

-¿y que contesto?, digo, por hacer platica… no porque me interese.

-ella me respondió que era imposible, todo en el era imposible de olvidar, desde el color intenso de sus ojos hasta lo claro de su cabello.

-valla que se enamoro ¿eh?

-si, y bastante.

-¿Qué les sirvo?-pregunto un gentil mesero.

-dos helados dobles en cono dorado, uno de vainilla y el otro de fresa.

-en seguida.

-veo que te gusta la fresa.

-ahh… ¿Qué decir? Me recuerda a una vieja amiga.

-ya dime la verdad Tío, ¿Qué pasó, que hubo, que hay entre tu y mi mamá?

Miro al cielo y respiro profundamente, bajo la mirada hasta entablarla con la suya. Ella me ve ansiosa de la respuesta y ¡ahh…! Esos bellos ojos, como los odio y como los amo, nunca desde que tengo uso de memoria le eh podido mentir a la portadora de esa hermosa mirada. Es una estupidez, estoy indefenso ante esto niña-¿te has dado cuenta que heredaste la única mirada a la que no me puedo oponer?

-¿de que estas hablando?

Exhalo rendido y la miro-entre Kari y yo, hubo hasta lo inimaginable. La amo con lo cura, si, no a amé ni la amaba. La amo aun y ahora con más vigor que nunca, y sigo aquí porque no rechazo la probabilidad de que Dan sea mi hijo.

-lo sabia-dijo triunfante aunque triste-Dan debe estar orgulloso y feliz de que seas su papá.

-no seas tonta, todo padre es bueno, Cristina. Unos solo tratamos de ponernos en ese puesto porque deseamos con el alma escuchar que nos llamen "papá" y aunque comprobemos que Dan es mi hijo yo te aseguro que nunca te dejaré sola porque estaré a tu lado cuando me necesites para la mínima de las emergencias. También te veo como mi hija.

-solo lo dices para animarme, es porque según tu "me has visto crecer"

-mírame a los ojos- le digo – veme… ¿te miento?

-entonces… eras tu del que mamá me contaba, el de los ojos intensos.

-eso creo, pero sus sentimientos hacia mi ya ha cambiado.

El mesero llego con los dos conos y nos lo entrego a cada uno en la mano, con un ademan se despidió y se fue a tomar la orden de unos niños que acababan de llegar.

-gracias Tío-me dijo en un susurro.

-¿Por qué?-pregunte confundido-sabes que esto no debes de agradecer…

-no-me interrumpió-por confiar en mi.

-no, gracias a ti Cristina.

-¿y yo que hice?-pregunta inocentemente

-esta mañana me has hecho recordar hermosos momentos que creía perdidos y has depositado en mi nuevas esperanzas.

-¿nuevas esperanzas?

-¿tu crees que este amor aun se pueda rescatar?...

* * *

Valla que me he tardado preparando este capítulo, solo espero que les guste. Yo pensaba subirlo el viernes pasado pero no estaba completo; ahora que ya lo esta ya es el ultimo día de vacaciones… que lastima. Espero que les guste y dejen sus dudas, opiniones y comentarios o quejas. Este ha sido uno de los fic's mas largo que es escrito… creo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Autumn Goodbye [Original of Guilty of Loving You]**

**Fanfiction**

**Copyright: Toei Animation**

**Digimon no me pertenece.**

**

* * *

**

-sí que ha sido una buena velada ¿he?-pregunta Tai con algo de cansancio en su voz.

-¿Cuándo nos volvemos a reunir de esta manera?-pregunta Mimi entusiasmada.

_Bostezo_-no lo sé pero mejor pensemos en ir a nuestras casas a descansar-opino con los ojos llorosos.

-vamos Sora, ya casi no nos hemos reunido como antes.-inquiere Matt –antes nos reuníamos en el bosque y alrededor de una fogata contábamos historias de terror.

-eso era antes de que creciéramos y tomáramos la vida con la importancia que antes no veíamos.

-Jou tiene razón, Matt, ya tenemos responsabilidades-dice Tai nuevamente con una voz cansada-el trabajo-_bostezo-_y muchas otras cosas más de las que no estoy seguro pero de lo que estoy seguro es que debemos descansar.

Todos nos despedimos deseando volver a vernos en un periodo corto. Matt toma su chaqueta y se la coloca en el hombro, después de varios bostezos se despide y se marcha; por su parte Mimi lo mira melancólica, desea seguirlo pero tiene miedo a lo que el pueda pensar de sus impulsivos actos. Jou e Izzy salen con la misma dirección mientras que Ken después de recapacitar decide pasar la noche en un hotel, mañana será otro… no, ya es mañana que torpe. Por nuestra parte, Tai y yo tomamos un taxi para llegar a casa y descansar un poco.

-¿valla noche, verdad, amor?-secretea Tai recargando su cabeza en mi pecho.

-llena de sorpresas y cosas que por nuestras mentes jamás pasaron.-le respondo besando delicadamente su frente-pero ya nada de lo que este por pasar nos separará.

-nada-responde sutilmente.

Se ha dormido. Todos piensan que las mujeres debemos resguardarnos en los hombre, se siente tan bien tener a alguien para protegerte en cualquier circunstancia, te sientes que nada te podrá tocar siempre y cuando este él a tu lado brindándote su apoyo incondicional pero… ¿Qué sienten los hombres cuando se resguardan en una mujer? ¿Qué sensaciones despiertan en ellos cuando se duermen en nuestros pechos? O ¿Qué sientes sus corazones cuando el amor es correspondido? Nunca nadie antes me ha contestado estas tres preguntas porque ninguno es como él, no siente miedo al expresarse ni pena al que lo vean dormir en mi pecho, simplemente nunca encontraré a nadie así porque el mundo está lleno de personas que no muestran lo que sienten que esconden eso detrás de alguna mascara de hipocresía y desconfianza.

Tai, Matt, Jou, Izzy, Cody, Ken y T.K. son los hombres a los que les puedo decir, son abiertos en lo que piensan y sienten pero con diferencias muy grandes y aunque ellos comparten eso nadie más que Tai me llena de esta satisfacción que siento cuando lo tengo cerca o encima de mí. Aun así, siento que algo nos hace falta para hacer nuestra vida más bella pero por más que tratamos no hemos podido hacerlo, nuestros sueños e ilusiones se vienen abajo cuando un papel nos dice que dentro de mi no se ha podido concebir el milagro de la vida pero eso no lo detiene, busca la manera porque siente que el culpable es él.

-¿Sora?-pregunta semi-despierto.

-¿Qué pasa Tai?

-lo siento… siento que por mi culpa no podamos tener un hijo. Se que tienes muchas ganas de tener un bebé y no me gusta verte así por eso.

-shh… shhh… no digas eso, no es tu culpa, ya veras que pronto recibiremos la noticia que tanto hemos esperado. Solo tenemos que intentarlo un poco más.

-lo siento… lo siento-dice una y otra vez mientras se acomoda. El taxista sonríe divertido mientras nos ve por el retrovisor yo solo abrazo a Tai y miro por la ventanilla. La mañana se ve tan calmada como es de costumbre por estos lares, cuando el sol da sus primeros rayos de luz, los parajillos ya están despiertos silbando alegremente, las hojas de los árboles caen lentamente tapizando el pavimento de una café peculiar, un frío tenue invade la mañana… a lo largo de mis años sigo sin comprender lo hermoso de esta estación del año porque cada vez que miro por la ventana me encuentro con un paisaje lleno de árboles casi sin hojas, un cielo azul intenso y un sol cuyos rayos apenas son cálidos y…

-señorita… hemos llegado-me interrumpe el taxista.

-ha, gracias. ¿Cuánto es?-pregunto cordialmente.

-son $30 por favor.-siento rápidamente como el calor que provocaba la cabeza de Tai en mi pecho se va desvaneciendo, con dificultad alza la cabeza y entre sueños comienza a hablar…

-yo… yo pago-dice casi en un susurro pero no lo permito, está tan cansado que quiere pagar cosa que jamás hace, siempre inventa alguna excusa para que yo pague o no sé. ¿Qué tan cansado estaba que quería pagar?

-no, no, no Yo pagaré mejor ve a abrir la puerta.

-bueno-dice ya despierto, yo solo me quedo con la boca abierta mientras el Taxista se burlaba de mi.

-valla esposo que se carga.

-no es mi esposo, somos novios-aclaro buscando en mi bolso el dinero, después de que le pague salgo del auto para alcanzar a Tai en la puerta de la casa pero él ya no esta ahí, se ha metido a la casa… después de todo creo que si esta cansado.- ¡Tai!... – grito entrando a la casa.

-shhh…-escucho detrás de mí.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto asombrada, me ha tomado de los hombros

-¿quieres intentarlo otra vez?-me pregunta algo ruborizado. Yo rápidamente entiendo de lo que me habla pero siento que no es el momento, las cosas que acaban de pasar podrían provocar que no esté concentrada y a decir verdad estoy muy cansada que no soportaré mucho y sé que él es de los que se desesperan con facilidad.

-pero-pero no es tiempo, estamos muy cansado y lo más seguro es que nos quedemos dormidos durante y sabes que cuando nos pasa eso ambos nos sentimos mal-trato de convencerlo.

-tienes razón, sin mencionar que amanecemos adoloridos-dice mirando abajo pero de repente me mira y me da un beso -… si, pero adoro esos momentos en los que nos unimos más allá del contacto físico.

"_diablos, le ha salido lo romántico-filosófico y eso me mata. ¿Qué no entiendo?... nada de lo que trate de hacer me podrá resguardar de esa hechizante mirada.-_ ¿prometes llevarme a sentir aquello inexplicable que experimentamos solo cuando hacemos el amor?

-te lo prometo si con tus besos me embriagas y con tus caricias me haces estremecer…

______________________________________________________Mimi POV'S_________________________________________________________________________________

"_¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?, no puedo creer que este haciendo esto solo para llamar la atención del amor de mi vida. Ya he pensado en las consecuencias y se que puedo perder la amistad de 2 de mis mejores amigos pero estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea necesario para tener conmigo al único hombre que me hace sentir la más bella del mundo"_

_Toco el timbre-_solo espero que todo salga como lo planee.- la puerta no se abre y sigo esperando, -¿Qué estarán habiendo? Ya son las 5pm y siguen dormidos… de Tai lo creo ¿pero de Sora? No.

-_vamos-_escucho una voz a lo lejos y en 5 minutos la puerta de abre dejando mostrar a una Sora algo agitada y sudorosa, no hace calor. Debe estar haciendo ejercicio.-¿Mimi? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta mientras mira preocupadamente por su hombro.

-vine a hablar con ustedes, especialmente con Tai-digo con el corazón en la garganta.

-¿a Tai?... ¿vienes por consejos para ligarte a Matt verdad?

-no, quiero decirle algo muy importante.

Sora parece confundida y solo asiente, me deja pasar y me ofrece un vaso de agua, yo lo acepto con gusto y ella sale de la sala con dirección ala cocina. Yo sigo pensando en la estupidez que estoy a punto de hacer pero aun así no me hecho para atrás.

-Tai viene en un momento-me avisa Sora dándome el vaso de agua -¿te importaría si estoy presente?

-de hecho no, tienes que deberlo tu también- Sora sigue igual de confundida pero esta vez se muestra preocupada. "_lamento mucho lo que voy a hacer amiga"_

_-muy bien aquí estoy-_anuncia Tai entrando a la sala, abraza a Sora con un brazo y se sientan juntos.-¿Qué me tienes que decir Mimi?

"_aquí viene, solo espero no causar muchos disgustos y lo siento…"-_estoy embarazada

-¿estas embarazada Mimi?-me pregunta Sora con cierto alivio en su voz.

-si Sora-admito con un sonrojo en la cara.

-¿y de quien es Mimi?-me pregunta Tai curiosamente.

-es… es… ¡es tuyo Tai!

* * *

o.O ¿Cómo me quedo? Jaja espero que les guste, la verdad llevo bastante tratando de terminarlo y no lo logro, esto pues es poquito, el prometo que el siguiente será más largo.


	9. Chapter 9

Autumn Goodbye [Original of Guilty of Loving You]

Fanfiction

Copyright: Toei Animation

Digimon no me pertenece

* * *

Desde hace un tiempo no logro ser yo misma, el remordimiento de la traición me sumerge en una profunda tristeza y para tratar de enmendarlo hago y digo cosas que no son propias de mi forma de ser, tener un hijo de T.K. y hacerlo pasar estos años como hijo de Davis es algo que me duele mucho porque no es lo correcto; cuando lo hice no quise tomar ninguna medida de prevención porque estaba segura de que el llegaría a interrumpir la boda y me sacaría de allí, me llevaría a un lugar donde pudiéramos ser felices con nuestro hijo pero no fue así, durante la boda lo estuve esperando y hasta la atrase un poco para darle más tiempo pero nunca llego y todas esas hermosas ilusiones que tenia con el, esa utópica fantasía se destruyó, mi corazón se hizo añicos cuando de la boca del que nos caso salieron las horribles palabras "los declaro marido y mujer"

Por años fui feliz, me conforme con la buena vida que Davis me daba y también a su supuesto hijo pero aun así, con la felicidad de un hijo y de una marido que me atendía y quería seguía en mi una tristeza que me hacia recordarlo, escucharlo y hasta cierto punto verlo; sentía que me estaba volviendo loca, que tenia esquizofrenia pues entre más tiempo pasaba, más lo veía o lo escuchaba, lo necesitaba aunque aparentara que no, llegó un punto en que las constantes visitas de Mimí y sus insistentes preguntas sobre como me sentía me obligó a serle franca, la sorpresa de su rostro me apenó pues aun siendo ella las más liberal del grupo, jamás le gusto la infidelidad y estando preparada para un regaño o un reproche de su parte, ella solo me abrazo y me beso.

**-Flashback-**

_-Tranquila, todo esta bien-_ Decía Mimí quien abrazaba a Kari con cariño. –_Sabia perfectamente lo que te sucedía pero quería escucharlo de tu boca._

_-No es por ser infiel, pero es que lo necesito a mi lado, ya no soporto un minuto más sin él, se ha convertido en mi necesidad._

_-Calma, todo a su tiempo… veras como todo se arregla-_ Expresó la chica de cabellos teñidos.

-_Ya no se arreglará, ¿Acaso no ves que ya estoy casada y con un hijo?-_ pregunto molesta la joven de calidos ojos miel.

-_¿Y tu crees que a T.K. le importe que tengas un hijo? Él es muy correcto, lo sé , estar con alguien casado va en contra de su ética pero siendo tu supongo que su ética se rompe._

_-Lo amo y no se que hacer… Davis me quiere y yo a el pero jamás lo amare como a T.K._

_-Si te vas a buscarlo a España levantarías muchas dudas pero no es mala idea._

**-Fin del Flashback-**

Si tan solo lo hubiera hecho cuando tenía la oportunidad, ahora no estuviéramos pasando por este mal momento…

Era libre hasta cierto punto, un hijo no me ligaba a Davis, lo podía dejar si eso deseaba pero el remordimiento me hizo retroceder; ya era demasiado que durante mi noviazgo oficial con Davis estuviera saliendo a escondidas con T.K., el colmo fue cuando tuve un hijo de T.K. y le hice creer a Davis que era suyo. Ya había hecho las cosas mal desde el comienzo, si tan solo, por un instante se me hubiera ocurrido decir la verdad y disculparme con Davis las cosas serian distintas.

Callé por muchos años, la verdad siempre fue un peso para mí porque día con día el cargo de conciencia me mataba, cada mañana que despertaba a su lado me sentía como la peor de las zorras pero no podía hacer nada o al menos eso es lo que pensaba, en algún momento mis amigos me dijeron que ya no actuaba como antes porque la alegría que antes emanaba de mi se extinguía poco a poco, que el brillo de mis ojos se opacaba y que de esa bella luz que tenía solo quedaba lo suficiente para apenas identificarme.

Me sentía como si estuviera dentro de un huracán, como si el sendero de mi vida me hubiera llevado a un lugar donde la oscuridad era lo único que habitaba porque en esos momentos ni la alegría de tener a mi hijo me reconfortaba, quería más, lo quería a él pero la de la culpa fui yo y nadie más, la culpable de no ser feliz.

**-Flashback-**

_-Tiene mucho que no los vemos chicos-_ expresó Davis felizmente al ver en el umbral de la puerta a Matt, Tai y Sora.

-_Bastante tiempo, supongo que desde el segundo cumpleaños de mi sobrino- _contesto Tai

-_En mi caso no me alejo mucho de mi hermano, Tai-_ comento Matt con una mirada sarcástica –_Por lo menos le hablo cada tres días y eso que es hombre ya que si tuviera una hermana casi estuviera respirándole en el cuello.-_ completó Matt con cierta mirada de enojo y cruzando los brazos.

_-Es cierto Tai- _Reprochó Sora mirando a Tai –_Nunca llamas a tu hermana y si lo haces es solo para molestarla, nunca para reunirse o salir._

_-Es que salen caras las llamadas y casi no me gusta salir con ella-_ Contesta Tai con nerviosismo y pena.

-_Pero si me tienes en tus números frecuentes-_ Dijo Kari mirándolo con enojo.

-_Bueno, bueno… no vinimos a eso, estamos acá para ver como siguen- _Dijo Matt parando lo que sería una guerra.

-_Estamos bien, cada día más unidos y enamorados y el niño esta fantástico, ahora mismo está en la guardería-_ Comentó Davis –_Y precisamente salgo para traerlo… si me disculpan-_ Davis salió de la casa mientras que los sorprendidos invitados entraron a la casa.

Los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa con unos cafés esperándolos y unos minutos pasaron para que Kari sacara a tema a T.K. cosa que no sorprendió a los invitados.

-_¿Y como ha estado tu hermano?-_ Preguntó Kari con cierto sonrojo en las mejillas.

-_Valla que no has tardado mucho en preguntar- _Expreso Tai con aire de burla

_-Pues… piensa venir en unos meses, se tomará un descanso de la promoción del libro y vendrá a visitarnos_

_-¿No estará mucho tiempo verdad, Matt?- _interrogo Sora viendo a Kari mientras lo hacia –_Porque de no ser así, quiero presentarle a una amiga mía._

_-Sabes que T.K. lo que menos quiere ahora es pareja, Sora.-_ Explico el moreno de cabello un poco más corto.

-_Si Sora- _Comenzó el rubio –_Además, no necesita de la cupido del grupo… me ha enviado correos electrónicos muy divertidos sobre sus "aventuras" en España._

_-¿Aventuras?-_ Pregunto rápidamente la menor de los presentes.

-_Si Kari, relata sobre la primera semana de estadía allá-_ Una pequeña carcajada salió de la boca de Ishida –_Salió de antro para relajarse un poco, tomarse unos tragos y pues despabilarse de la presión del vuelo y de la que venia por todo lo que tenia que hacer. En uno de esos e-mails me contó de una tal Lola con acento chistoso y todo pero que estaba muy bien físicamente, lo invito a seguir la fiesta fuera del antro y así fue pero T.K. no es de mucho aguantar así que medio ebrio se fue a dormir.- _Los presentes se quedaron un poco sorprendidos, sabían que T.K. no es de ese tipo.

-_No me sorprendería que ya halla tenido intimidad con alguna española, después de todo es guapo, tiene carisma y es interesante… sabe que hablar y con quien-_ Comento Tai mirando al vacío, rápidamente los allí presentes lo miraron sorprendidos.

-_No valla a ser que después de pelear tanto por Sora decidas, a último instante hacerte gay y para colmo que te guste mi hermano_

_-¡No! No me malinterpreten, es que, ya saben que desde adolescentes siempre tuvo un atractivo especial con las chicas… y mayores._

_-Lo que Tai quiere decir es que T.K. siempre ha sabido ser el centro de atención, claro, no concientemente- _Dijo Sora abrazando un poco a Tai.

-_Bueno, hay que admitir que es cierto; mis amigas siempre me pedían su número o que les arreglara una cita con él pero T.K. siempre prefirió estar con nosotros-_ opino vagamente la chica de los calido ojos miel.

-_Si… claro que el segundo estaba un poco más explicito_

**-Fin del Flashback-**

Hubiera preferido no escuchar el relato de ese otro e-mail, sabia que T.K. no era capaz de hacer nada descabellado, nada que faltara a su moral pero siempre nos llevamos sorpresas de las personas que menos nos las esperamos, ese otro e-mail solo relataba una aventura de T.K. con esa tal Lola; Matt simplemente nos dijo "_esto queda entre nosotros y nadie más debe saberlo" _

Ese día me lleve una gran sorpresa y una pequeña desilusión y recuerdo que pensé en "¿Qué puede tener esa Lola que no tenga yo?" pero siempre que me hacia esa pregunta me inundaba la tristeza y una larga lista de posibles cualidades me llegaban a la mente… ¿lista, fiel, graciosa, bonita? ¿Cuánto tiempo más tenia para seguir pensando en eso? T.K. siempre fue bueno conmigo y con mi familia, esta nunca se quejo de él ni tampoco tenían objeción alguna para impedirmepara ser su novia; mis padres y mi hermano eran los únicos que sabían de ello pero desde el comienzo uno que otro se iba dando cuenta de lo obvio.

-**Flashback-**

-_Siempre tan educado, T.K.-_ Expresó felizmente el padre que Kari que se encontraba sentado al comedor -_¿De donde lo has sacado?_

_-Pues como recordará, señor, mis abuelos son franceses y pues mi abuelo es muy apegado a educar a sus nietos para ser caballeros-_T.K. había respondido cuando Kari pasó y de reojo logro ver de espalda a la joven.

-_Si, ahora que lo mencionas, lo recuerdo; tu madre nos contó una ocasión que tienes abuelos extranjeros ya que aquí no ves con frecuencia cabello y ojos de ese color… bueno naturales._

_-En ocasiones me han traído problemas… me alegra ser así pero me gustaría más tener los ojos marrones-_ Ante la extraña actitud de T.K. el padre de Kari solo soltó una carcajada que incomodo un poco a los presentes.

-_Bueno papá-_ Comenzó Tai –_No hay de que reír… _

_-¿Cómo que no hay de que? T.K. es un joven muy agraciado y esos inconvenientes que menciona son de los de tipo C.H.I.C.A _

_-Ahora que lo mencionas, querido, cada vez que veo a T.K. una manada de jovencitas me impiden saludarlo- Concluyó la señora Kamiya. _

_-Si… mis compañeras siempre están atrás de él y debo de admitir que siento un poco celos porque después de todo es mi mejor amigo- Opino la chica de cabellos claros._

_-¿Quién se cree ese cuento de mejores amigos?- Pregunto falsamente molesto el señor Kamiya._

_-¿Disculpe?_

_-Si T.K., a kilómetros se ve que sientes algo por nuestra hija y ella por ti._

_-¡Eso no lo permitiré!- Salto rabioso Tai de su asiento –Primero tendrás que pasar por muchas prueba… antidoping, Sida, Gonorrea, Papiloma Humano, Orina y glóbulos blancos._

-**Fin del Flashback-**

Incluso en contra de todo, de su moral misma él me seguía buscando y nunca dejó pasar cualquier momento que estuviéramos solos para decirme lo que sentía por mí y me prometía bajar las estrellas siempre y cuando me fuera con el y aunque no lo hiciera él lo haría para que viera que no estaba jugando, que todo lo que me decía era cierto y que daría la vida para que fuéramos los que por estupideces se separaron hace ya mas de 10 años pero… yo siempre le decía que no, no por mucho motivos y sin embargo ningún motivo tenia alguna razón lógica sin embargo él lo tomaba y se marchaba y transcurrido un tiempo regresaba con más armas para envolverme en esa hermosa capa de amor que hacía con besos y caricias, con palabras y promesas.

En mi mente existe un recuerdo, uno que latente me dice algo… "Cuidado" aunque sea difícil T.K. siempre ha luchado por lo que desea y después de su esfuerzo lo consigue de la manera menos esperada por eso debo tener cuidado pues su forma de reaccionar en ocasiones cae en la irracionalidad y actúa casi por instinto… agresivo y ofensivo pero nunca mortal.

**-Flashback-**

_-¿Sabes que es lo que pienso, T.K? pienso que después de todo ellos tienen razón eres gay- _Grito furiosa Kari.

-_Intenta ser amoroso y tierno con un pedazo duro y frío de plástico… ¿Cuál es la forma correcta de amarte? Pero me da igual porque nunca te entenderé._

_-Si eso es lo que…_

_-Quisiera golpearte solo para ver si lloras ya que pareces robot siempre dices lo mismo y no actúas como persona. ¿Dónde está la maldita caja en la que llegaste? Quiero ver si siguen ahí las partes de tu corazón o simplemente venias sin uno… como deseo que sepas que mi amor es real pero que le puedo pedir a un maniquí- _T.K. salió furioso del apartamento de Kari dejandola estupefacta.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

"Qué le puedo pedir a un maniquí" esas fueron sus exactas palabras al salir de ese lugar, supongo que todo lo que me pasa lo tengo bien merecido, con él tuve los mejores años de mi vida pero esa pelea fue lo que nos llevó al fin y al comienzo de una vida de sufrimiento. Siempre he sido un maniquí detrás de un vitral, aparentando perfección y ocultando secretos pero eso no lo sabe nadie más que T.K. ya que él fue quien me denomino así, como una persona que le importa más lo que la gente piensa que lo que siente

Si nos sentáramos a ver las cuentas, le quedo mucho a deber a la vida y me lo está cobrando de está manera y no hay consuelo alguno que me ampare por las noches o… quizás esa dulce esencia que aun, a pesar de los años, conservo de él, ese inerrable recuerdo de su sonrisa y de su calidez hacia mí y posiblemente lo que aun me mantiene en pie esa ese presentimiento de que aun me ama.

* * *

Maxx: Tiene como… 2 semanas que trato y trato de terminar pero no lo logro hacer, por el momento es todo lo que de mi vacía cabeza ha salido jeje tengo poca imaginación por la hora que es y pues estoy un poco cansado.

Drew: ¿Quién no lo estaría si se pusiera a jugar "Pokemon Platino" toda la noche?

Maxx: Será mejor que calles pues ya he conseguido a Giratina y lo tengo en nivel 97 lo cual aplasta a tu inútil Monferno de nivel 56

Drew: Obvio que lo hace… ese Giratina es producto de una mente sin que hacer y un entrenador sin tareas no como mi Monferno que tiene que estar en ese nivel por mis tantas ocupaciones.

Maxx: ¿Cuáles? ¿Dormir hasta las 2pm y levantarse a comer y después volver a dormir?

Drew: Bueno… mejor no nos ventilemos, estabas diciendo algo.

Maxx: cierto jeje… ahora que estoy de vacaciones les prometo estar más al pendiente y subir más caps y claro acabar estos antes de que comience con los que tengo en mente. Gracias por seguir leyendo mis fics y pues gracias a los que comentaron y comentarán y también a los que no xque pues después de todo les agradezco por leer xD esperen más porque apenas comienza lo bueno


	10. Chapter 10

Autumn Goodbye [Original of Guilty of Loving You]

Fanfiction

Copyright: Toei Animation

Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

-¡Estás loca!- La voz exaltada de un joven de cabello castaño se hacía notar -¡¿Cómo puedes decir tal estupidez!

-¡Solo digo la verdad!- Mimí trataba de tener el mejor tacto posible pero no lo conseguía –Solo espero que esto no afecte nuestra amistad- Dijo dirigiéndose a Sora quien apenas podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-¡Lárgate de mi casa!- La voz quebrada de la pelirroja tomo fuerza al momento de que desmoronaba por dentro. -¡Va para los dos!- Unas apenas perceptibles lagrimas cayeron de los ojos de Sora, su corazón no soportaba lo que estaba sucediendo ya que nunca pensó que Tai la engañara y mucho menos con una de sus mejores amigas -¡Que se larguen!

-Sora- susurro Tai al tiempo que se acercaba a ella, en su mirada se apreciaba miedo y tristeza –Yo…- posó su mano en el hombro de Sora quien respondió al tacto negando la cabeza y abalanzándose a los brazos de Tai.

-¿Por qué?- Interrogó la pelirroja, aún no aceptaba lo que pasaba – ¿Acaso no debíamos estar juntos?- Sora comenzó a cuestionar su relación, cosa que nunca lo había hecho antes.

-No- respondió Tai –Pase lo que pase yo siempre te he amado, nunca he sentido nada tan profundo por otra mujer- Le besó delicadamente la cabeza.

-Pero a pesar de eso… me engañaste- Con lagrimas en los ojos que seguían cayendo, empujo con rabia a Tai provocando su caída. –Solo les pido que salgan ahora mismo de aquí- Oculto su mirada bajo su cabello, en ese instante solo se veían las lágrimas caer desconsoladamente.

-Siempre estaré para ti- Tai se levanto del suelo y se dirigió a la salida. –Jamás te creí capaz- Dijo pasando a un lado de Mimí y salió del lugar.

-Sora… yo

-Esto no se le hace a las amigas… por eso dejé a Matt- Sora le dio la espalda y puso sus manos cubriendo su cara para tratar de silenciar un sollozo.

-Muero de vergüenza pero tenía que…- Sora la volvió a interrumpir.

-Si esto lo haces solo para llamar la atención, estas mal- Giro levemente su cabeza para mirar a su "amiga" a la cara pero fue imposible pues las lágrimas le nublaban la visión. -¡Lárgate!

Mimí bajo la mirada con aire triste y con semblante culposo salió de la casa.

TK's POV (Cambio de tiempo)

Hace unos minutos que Cristina se fue de mi casa y esa pequeña chispa de felicidad se ha ido con ella; sabía que debía tener un hijo o mínimo adoptar pero esa posibilidad no es para mí ya que viajo constantemente y no le podría brindar la suficiente atención a ese pequeño, aunque sea padre, nunca tuve la oportunidad de actuar como tal. Es verdad, soy padre y aún no me hago a la idea pese a que en aquel momento quede en shock, pero ya lo presentía.

-No más errores- Me digo –Que ironía- Bajo la mirada y gesticulo una pequeña sonrisa triste –Muchas piensan que estar donde estoy, tener la vida que tengo y mi suerte es lo mejor… me ven como algo grande pero, ¿Por qué me siento tan bajo? Me siento tan insignificante, sin gracia, sin nada. Aquél pequeño relato que me llevó a escribir un libro es el causante de todo esto, sabía que perdía algo grande al irme a España y que tal vez nunca lo volvería a tener en mis manos.- Saco mi celular y miro la hora-9:21- no es muy tarde. –Por ella empezó todo esto y por ella terminó- Observo una vez más mi celular, un mensaje sin leer se mostraba en la pantalla. –Quizás…- Abro el mensaje, -número desconocido-:

"_Podemos estar separados pero pienso que algún día podremos destruir estos duros muros entre nosotros… ladrillo por ladrillo, no importa el tiempo que nos tardemos"_

-¿Piensas que con un único mensaje podrás reparar algo?- Miro con rabia esas palabras al tiempo que siento humedecer mis ojos -¿"Ladrillo por ladrillo"? ¿Nada más original se te ocurrió?- Pregunto insistentemente tratando de obtener respuesta pero por razones lógicas nunca las tendré. –Te amo- Una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla dejando en su recorrido algo de tristeza.

-0-0-0-0_FlashBack-0-0-0-0-0-_

_-Aún no me siento listo- _Dije alejándola de mi, aquel día me había apresurado demasiado hasta llegar al punto de dejarme guiar solo por el instinto y el deseo.

-_Siempre es lo mismo, T.K. Nunca podemos terminar- _Me miró algo enojada mientras se ponía la blusa. –_Siempre paras unos segundos antes._

_-Lo siento, solo quiero que cuando hagamos el amor lo hagamos con confianza y no solo por deseo.-_Me abrochaba la camisa al tiempo que ella se arreglaba el cabello.

-_Si seguimos así, jamás podremos terminar-_ Reprocho malhumoradamente –_Yo ya me siento lista._

_-Te amo y lo sabes pero nunca había conocido tu lado egoísta, ¿Acaso no te importa lo que yo pienso?-_ No contesto, solo se limito a mirase al espejo y ponerse algo de maquillaje. –_Siempre he creído que nos pertenecemos y que solo podremos gozar al máximo ese momento estando los dos juntos._

_-Ya me estas cansando, ¿Dónde quedo yo? Desde el comienzo de esta relación la que se las juega soy yo y cuando te pido un poco de amor e intimidad siempre te retractas.-_ Usó un tono cargado de ira pero sin darme la cara.

-_¿Solo tú? Ambos tenemos mucho que perder si se llegan a dar cuenta de lo nuestro… ¿Por qué no terminas con él para que podamos estar juntos sin problemas?_

_-Ya te dije que muy pronto lo cortaría_

_-Siempre dices lo mismo.-_ Tomé un cigarro y lo encendí, estaba nervioso, sabía que eso no acabaría bien.

-_Maldito vicio- _Masculló molesta al percatarse del olor –_Yo igual te amo pero no podemos arriesgarnos así como así ya que si lo termino y rápidamente me ven contigo se darían cuenta de que lo nuestro no es nuevo._

_-Me gusta cuando usas jeans ajustados-_ La miré con amor, con esa típica e idiota mirada de enamorado –_Va bien con esa blusa negra._

_-Ese no es el tema. ¿Cuándo nos amaremos como es debido?- _Me volteó a ver con aquella hermosa mirada miel. –_Ya no soporto el tiempo en que no estamos juntos.-_ Así continuó el juego, se lanzó contra mi provocando que ambos cayéramos en la cama y habernos arreglado no sirvió de nada, mi camisa y su blusa quedaron en algún punto de la habitación.

-_Te amo -_ Fue lo único que salió de mi boca antes de entregarme por primera vez.

-0-0-0-Fin del FlashBack-0-0-0-0-

-Ahora todo aquello se ve tan distante, tantas promesas que nos hicimos desde jóvenes ahora son solo vagos recuerdos del pasado. Un toque extra de amargura podría ser el hecho de amarte con locura pero al tiempo de odiarte con todo mi corazón, ¿A dónde maldita sea iré a parar? ¿De qué me sirve conocerte si no vamos a estar juntos otra vez? - Llevo el dorso de mi mano hasta mis ojos, aquel recuerdo logró sacarme más de una lagrima, mi rostro esta empapado de estas dolorosas lagrimas que brotan de mis ojos hasta caer al suelo. -¿Seré siempre el único que se sacrificará?- Susurre con este nudo en la garganta que cortaba mi voz.

-0-0-0-0_FlashBack-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_-Algún día haremos el amor-_ Dijo Kari con su tan dulce voz –_Quiero que nuestra primera vez sea entre nosotros dos._

_-24 de Diciembre, ¿Te parece?- _Sonreí ampliamente, había dicho algo demasiado atrevido pero me sentía bien –_Será nuestro regalo intimo._

_-Será perfecto… aunque me da un poco de pena- _Un bello sonrojo se asomo en sus mejillas dándole un toque más hermoso. –_Somos buenos amigos y…_

_-Ambos sabemos que sentimos algo más que una amistad-_ La tome del mentón para que me viera a los ojos –_Este amor que siento va más allá del amor de amigos-_ Miré aquel hermoso rubor de sus mejillas una vez más antes de besarla.

-_Es una promesa_

-0-0-0-0Fin del FlashBack0-0-0-0

Fue la primera vez que toque sus labios y la primera vez que fui atrevido, el tiempo nos trajo mejores momentos y la madurez momentos más románticos y eróticos pero cuando los compartía con ella nada más me importaba, podría estar quemándome vivo pero jamás la dejaría de besar y podrá sonar estúpido y cursi pero ella para mí es como una potente droga, algo a lo que te vuelves adicto y necesitas de sus caricias, besos y abrazos para sentirte bien y completo.

Mi gran error fue irme, no pelear por algo que desde niño me pertenecía, su amor. Siempre me perteneció el amor de Kari Kamiya como siempre le pertenecerá el mío. –Solo quiero verte, besarte y amarte una vez más.

-0-0-0-0-_FlashBack-0-0-0-0-0-_

_-¿Solo una copa, T.K.?_

_-¿Qué si ya nos hemos acabado toda la botella?-_ La torpeza para hablar mostraba la presencia de alcohol en nosotros, habíamos bebido una botella entera de Whiskey que le había robado a mi madre para beberla en la azotea donde el viento nos refrescara.

-_¿Qué será de nuestra vida?_

_-Kari, yo seré doctor… y siempre te atenderé primero-_ Sonreí torpemente antes de perder el equilibrio y caer.

-_¡T.K.!_

_-Estoy bien pero quizás un beso me cure-_ Nos besamos apasionadamente esa tarde, los ánimos se calentaron un poco pues comencé descaradamente a tocarla e intentar despojarla de su ropa pero fue casi imposible ya que apenas coordinaba mi besos.

-_Muy pronto-_ Me susurró al oído antes de liberar un leve gemido.

0-0-0-0-Fin del FlashBack-0-0-0-0-

-¿Cómo un adolecente con unas copas encima puede perder la cordura?- Un pequeño viento frío entro por una de las ventanas al tiempo que una última lagrima bajo dolorosamente por mi mejilla, este día lleno de recuerdos no ha sido el mejor de todos, si bien su hija me ayudo a recordar esos bellos momentos que pasé a su lado, el frío del otoño me obligaba a recordar esos momentos donde ella no parecía estar enamorada de mí, simplemente nuestro deseo sexual era el que nos guiaba en esos instantes, luego, nos sentíamos avergonzados uno con el otro; un tierno beso serbia como disculpa y donde nos prometíamos amor. –Pero tenias que cambiar, él te hizo cambiar- Me dejo caer en el sofá de la sala, inertemente había caminado hasta allí, cierro mis ojos para evitar seguir llorando mientras me hundo en el pasado y revivo aquel momento de mi vida que intente suprimir, uno que me trae mucho dolor.

-0-0-0-0-0-_FlashBack-0-0-0-0-0-_

_-Ya lo hicimos ayer, ¿No puedes darme un respiro? Acabo de hacer el amor con la persona más importante de mi vida, aun no lo creo.- _Cerré mis ojos, esa mañana había amanecido nublada y una lluvia cubría la ciudad; me cubrí con las sabanas blancas que se encontraban un poco manchadas pero lo que quería era dormir un poco más. La noche pasada por fin habíamos logrado hacer el amor y solo quería descansar un poco junto a ella, abrazarla y sentir aquel calor que emanaba de su cuerpo pero ella se negaba.

-_Pues créelo y supéralo, me ha fascinado estar contigo y perder mi virginidad contigo pero me gustaría volver a hacerlo-_ Llevó su mano hasta mi miembro y comenzó a tocarlo, ya me había acostumbrado al tacto pero esa sensación que me provocaba cuando ella me tocaba en cualquier parte me hacía sentir extraño. –_Seguro también quieres-_ Dijo en tono travieso.

-_Si quiero pero aun estoy recobrando fuerzas, mejor durmamos un poco más._

_-Sabes que debo de estar en casa de Davis a las 12pm-_ Sonó molesta.

-_¿Sigues con él? No me sorprende pero después de lo que hicimos me gustaría que me dieras un poco más de lugar en tu vida-_ No pude evitar sonar molesto al tiempo que le reprochaba.

-_En mi vida tienes todo el tiempo, solo quiero pasar un tiempo más intimo contigo._

_-No, más tarde. Tan solo son las 9am- _Me levante de la cama y recogí del suelo mi bóxer y mis jeans para vestirme. –_Te prometo que hoy en la noche te cumpliré todo lo que quieras-_ Le dedique una sonrisa llena de amor pero ella la ignoró.

-_Tan solo di que no quieres estar conmigo-_ Dijo dándome la espalda.

-_No es eso, solo que no quiero hacer el amor ahora… es un momento donde debemos expresar lo que sentimos y amarnos pero aún es temprano-_ Me puse una camisa de manga larga y mis zapatos.

-_Acaso… ¿Solo tuvimos sexo para que no te volviera a molestar con eso?-_ ¿Sexo? ¿No hicimos el amor? Desde mi punto de vista era lo que hicimos, el amor, nunca lo vi como sexo; controle mi enojo ante su estúpido comentario y suprimí una mueca de disgusto.

-_En estos momentos no me siento de ánimo para estar soportándote-_ Baje la cabeza, lo que había dicho no estaba bien pero me sentía ofendido y denigrado al hacerme ver como simple objeto.

-_¡¿Sabes lo que pienso, T.K.?-_ Grito histérica al verme abrir la puerta. –_Pienso que después de todo, ellos tienen razón, ¡eres gay!-_ Aun de espaldas a ella abrí los ojos sorprendió por su último comentario, me dolió y me duele que piense eso pues ella y mis amigos eran los único que no decían eso, el resto se la pasaba diciendo que me comportaba demasiadamente fino como para ser hombre y que mis rasgos físicos, poco me ayudaban.

-_Intenta ser amoroso y tierno con un pedazo duro y frío de plástico… ¿Cuál es la forma correcta de amarte? Pero me da igual porque nunca te entenderé__._ - Lo dije con ironía y resentimiento cosa que rara vez hacia.

-_Si eso es lo que…_

_-Quisiera golpearte-_ Apreté mis puños con ira –_Solo para ver di lloras-_ Baje más la cabeza al recordar que incluso cuando hicimos el amor ella no mostro sentimiento alguno. –_Ya que pareces robot, siempre dices lo mismo y no actúas como persona-_ Suprimí una lágrima persistente que deseaba caer -_¿Dónde está la maldita caja en la que llegaste? Quiero ver si siguen ahí las partes de tu corazón o simplemente venias sin uno-_ Exploté y me arrepiento por eso pero ese sentimiento de decepción e ira me habían impulsado a decirlo; ni en mis mas locos sueños le había dicho algo así a nadie y mucho menos a ella. –_Como deseo que sepas que mi amor es real pero ¿Qué le puedo pedir a un maniquí?-_ Cerré la puerta tras de mí al tiempo que esa lágrima cayo por mi mejilla manchando mi camisa.

-0-0-0-0_Fin del FlashBack-0-0-0-0-0-_

Nunca pensé decírselo, por más enojado que estuviera… pero la sigo amando, es uno de esos amores que dañan pero que si no estás a su lado es peor. –Las comparaciones son sencillas cuando ya has probado la perfección, quizás exagero pero para mí ella es perfecta- Sigo con los ojos cerrados y en mi mente me imagino su mirada, esa mirada llena de ternura y amor que tenia antes de juntarse con Davis… cambió mucho_-Cause when I with her, I'am Thinking of You-_ Mi celular sonó con aquella melancólica canción, canción a la que me había hecho adicto desde tiempo atrás pues describía mi situación y los errores que cometí. -¿Si?- Contesto desganadamente.

-_T.K., no creerás lo que pasó-_ La voz de Tai es lastimera y triste.

-Dime, Tai. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- Me incorporo sentándome al sillón con preocupación.

-_Sora…Mimí-_ No puede coordinar lo que dice, quizás este confundido. –_Sora me ha dejado, ya no me quiere ver más-_ Suelta un sollozo al terminar.

-Tranquilo- Es lo único que se me ocurre decir -¿Dónde estás?- Pregunto preocupado, sé que una persona malherida del corazón puede llegar a cometer estupideces. –Iré por ti pero no te muevas de donde estás.

-_No será necesario, estoy a fuera de tu casa ¿Crees poder dejarme quedar en tu casa un par de días?-_ Suena triste y pensativo… mal.

-Claro- Camino hacia la puerta para abrirla y dejar que pase –Para eso están los…- Al abrir la puerta se deja caer sobre mi, sollozando y derramando lagrimas.

-Amigo, gracias…- Tiembla, seguro ha pasado tiempo vagando fuera, está frío y sus lágrimas expresas desconsuelo, temor y tristeza.

-Quisiera darte palabras de consuelo pero yo estoy igual…

* * *

Espero que les guste y que me perdonen por la tardanza, se que es pequeño pero me he esforzado para sacarlo jeje. Pronto continuaré con The pleasure of Danger y los otros y me gustaría que me digan como sigo, si ya progresé y que les gustaría leer, más drama o romance quizás algo más de fantasia o amistad mmm… lo que sea díganme como me va quedando y si les gusta o no si? Solo para saber que aspectos les desagradan y cuales no.

Gracias por seguir leyendo mis fics


	11. Chapter 11

Autumn Goodbye [Original of Guilty of Loving You]

Fanfiction

Copyright: Toei Animation

Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

Nunca me he considerado bueno para dar consejos, tampoco para practicar los que me dan, pero algo de lo que me enorgullezco es de ser un buen amigo. He tenido mis errores como tal, pero siempre intento estar para todo aquel que me brinda su amistad y para aquellos que buscan hacerme sufrir igual.

Pero ahora no basta con ser un buen amigo, debo de dar consejos y aliento. Más de medio camino llevo recorrido, pero con él es distinto. Lejos de ser mi amigo es mi hermano mayor, crecí bajo su cuidado, lo quiero más de lo que quiero a un amigo… sé que él siente lo mismo por mí, me ve como su hermano menor.

Nunca le negaría la ayuda a nadie, menos a él.

-Parece que mi llegada ha provocado más líos que felicidad.- Me siento a su lado y le ofrezco una taza de café. –Te veo cansado, el té sólo te dormirá– Sonrío al tiempo que le pongo la taza en las manos. –Sabes que mi casa es tu casa.

-Nos ha tocado vivir cosas muy complicadas ¿no?- Su mirada está vacía como en aquellas ocasiones en que la presión lo dominaba, lo comprendo, su corazón está hecho añicos y sólo el amor de esa persona lo puede sanar. -¿Sabes? Me metí con Mimí sólo por despecho.- Sus palabras se clavan en mi mente, ¿meterse? ¿Desde cuándo el grupo está tan desunido? ¿Despecho?

-¿Tuvieron relaciones?- Mira su café con melancolía y asiente. -¿Por qué?

-Antes de que te fueras a España, Matt y Sora tuvieron su despedida. Esa noche no fue precisamente de las mejores, tú te ibas y me relación con ella no era de lo más estable.- Quita la mirada del café, sus ojos se opacan como cuando recordamos un pasado doloroso. –Desconoces muchas cosas…

Si, lo sé. Hay muchas cosas que no quisiera saber y otras pocas que aun no me doy el valor de reconocer, sin embargo no puede dejar de sentirme apenado; todo esto comenzó cuando decidí irme a España. Pensé que si me alejaba de ellos un tiempo todo se arreglaría, pero no fue así, todo salió a flote, toda la verdad.

-Eres nuestro pilar, sin ti todo se viene abajo.- Tai me saca de mis pensamientos, su mirada toma un poco de fuerza. –Nunca has aprendido a ponerle la medida correcta de café.- Ríe levemente antes de darle otro sorbo.

-Está un poco cargado, pero lo hice a propósito.- Me mira y me sonríe.

-Siempre tan considerado. No quiero incomodarte, será mejor que me valla… haz de tener más problemas que yo.- Intenta levantarse del sofá, pero lo detengo. Sabe que un hombre en esas condiciones es capaz de hacer cosas indebidas. Por su bien no lo dejaré irse. –No sabes a lo que regresaste.

-Poco a poco me estoy dando una idea, pero si me ayudarás a conocer más… quizás comprendiera más de una cosa.- Suspira fuertemente y regresa al sofá, se revuelve el cabello un poco y toma otro sorbo de café. No es lo más apropiado en estos momentos, pero hay cosas que debo de saber… me arrepentiré, de eso no hay duda. –Vamos, hermano. Es lo mejor.

-Hermanito, hay cosas que no debes de saber.

-Tai, también tengo un par de secretos.- Bebo café, el gusto amargo, uno similar sentí en la boca cuando monté el avión que me llevó a España.

-Son historias dolorosas, pero sé que de igual manera quieres conocerlas.- Asiento, también me lastimarán, no puedo hacer nada.

…Flashback…

La despedida de soltero de Davis no fue de lo más normal. Lo tradicional fue lo que se planeó hacer, pero malas decisiones cambiaron el rumbo de lo que pintaba ser una noche agradable.

-_Sabías perfectamente que T.K. no podía venir, deja de estar llamándole.- _Matt intentaba apartar a Davis del celular, pero con tanto alcohol recorriendo su cuerpo apenas podía moverse.

-_Ese hombrecito debe de venir a la despedida de su amigo… mañana no es cualquier día.-_ Davis desconocía que tú salías con Kari a espaldas de casi todos. Esa noche dejaste el celular apagado por lo que sólo gastaba su tiempo.

-_Menos mal que las mujeres se han ido, con tanto alcohol que hemos bebido esta hubiera acabado en otra cosa.-_ Abusé del alcohol como todos los presentes, estaba tirado en el suelo tratando de recuperarme un poco, pero nada hacia efecto. En un momento decidí darme una ducha, refrescarme un poco y tratar de vomitar. –_Mantén a este idiota tranquilo, Matt. Iré a tomar una ducha.-_ No recibí respuesta de su parte, pensé que se había quedado dormido así que no lo desperté. Me arrastre hasta el baño donde con ayuda del inodoro me incorporé. –_No quiero ni pensar cómo será mi despedida-_ Escuché como la puerta de la entrada se cerraba fuertemente, por unos segundos pensé que alguien había llegado, una chica y que al ver la escena se enfureció. Pero lo que realmente pasó fue que Davis salió del departamento para buscarte y traerte. –_Me han dejado solo.- _Al salir del baño me encontré con la sala completamente vacía, tenía un olor a licor y cigarro que se mezclaban con un aromatizante que había perdido la batalla. –_Estos chicos, sólo espero que Matt haya salido tras de Davis para que no cometa estupideces.-_ Sorpresa fue la que me llevé cuando entré a la cocina.

-_Sora, ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Nada, he venido a verlos. Me ha dado mala espina dejarlos solos._

_-Tranquila, estamos bien… un poco idiotas por el alcohol pero bien. Anda que debes de acompañar a mi hermana en su despedida._

_-Tu hermana ha decidido pasar la noche sola. No la culpo, mañana es un día muy importante para ella.-_ Se notaba nerviosa, la conozco perfectamente. En ese momento mi Sora se encontraba ocultando algo, pero tanto tequila me nubló la vista; no pude percatarme de lo obvio. –_Pareces cansado, ¿Por qué no vas a la recamara y descansas un poco? Mañana hay que levantarnos temprano.-_ Claro, ¿Cómo desconfías de alguien a quien amas? El estúpido Tai se dejó llevar, no tarde nada en quedarme dormido.

-_Esto no es correcto.- _Las pesadillas de mi hermana me habían dejado algo, con el mínimo quejido me despertaba… lástima que me desperté en ese momento. –_Matt, no sigas.-_ Camine silenciosamente hasta la cocina, el dolor de cabeza apenas me permitía mantener la vista.

-_Dime que no quieres esto, que ya has dejado de amarme.-_ Matt tenía a Sora contra la pared, seductores besos y provocativos toqueteos era lo único que podías ver.

-Acaba ya…

….Fin del flashback….

-Lo siguiente ya te lo habrás imaginado.- En ocasiones los secretos deben mantenerse como tal, sin embargo duelen. Mi hermano cometió el error de enamorarse de la misma chica que Tai, al mismo tiempo y de la misma manera. –Siempre apoyé a Sora para que se quedara con tu hermano, cuando ella me dijo que quería quedarse a mi lado sentí que la vida me estaba regalando algo hermoso… pero no lo era del todo.

-Mi hermano te lastimó, siento que haya hecho eso. Los bajos instintos surgen cuando menos lo deseas, en esos momentos quisieras tener la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para detenerte.- Bajo la taza de café y golpeo a Tai en el hombro, le sonrió y le ofrezco un cigarro. -¿Recuerdas que tu hermana los odia?

-Mi hermana siempre ha sido muy extraña.- El humo de los cigarros se propaga por la habitación, Tai sigue perdido en sus pensamientos… le pesan las historias de traición; aquel dolor que le taladra el corazón es el mismo que siento. -¿Recuerdas nuestro primer cigarro?

-Ese día mi madre casi me mata.- Unas leves risas se disparan. –Me aseguró que hablaría muy seriamente con tu madre.

-Así fue, la mujer estaba más que loca. Claro tenias en ese momento 16 años.- Cigarro y café, una combinación poco saludable o eso creerían algunos… son complementos, difíciles de entender pero que se acoplan a la perfección, tal como mi amigo quien está ahora sentado junto a mí y yo. –Tu primera borrachera fue también conmigo… ese día tu hermano me amenazó de muerte, Kari me dejó de hablar por una semana, mi madre me abofeteó y Sora me besó mientras tú estabas pegado al inodoro expulsando todo aquello que te habías metido.

-Recuerda que si no hubiera sido por tus cargadas copas no me hubiera afectado tanto.

-El hubiera es de idiotas, son experiencias que debemos de vivir algún día.- Me mira unos segundos antes de echarse a reír sin control.

-Me iniciaste en los vicios muy joven.- Me rio con él, poco a poco aquella tención que llegó acompañado de mi gran amigo se dispersaba; los buenos recuerdos nos han ayudado de nueva cuenta.

…Flashback…

-_Vamos, Kari… es sólo una salida a la heladería.-_ Se negaba.

-_No, T.K. se supone las chicas y yo pasaríamos bien la noche.-_ Siempre mantuvo la miraba abajo, nunca pude hacer contacto visual con ella. Estaba apenada, confundida y al borde del llanto.

-_¿Qué tiene de malo ir con tu novio a tomar un helado?_

_-T.K., de eso tenemos que hablar.-_ Sentí como si apuñalaran mi corazón, respiré profundamente, los próximos minutos de explicación fueron eternamente dolorosos.

-¿_Ya no quieres que seamos novio?-_ Maldigo esa pregunta, la respuesta que me daría fue la más dura que a alguien enamorado le pudieran dar.

-_T.K. mañana me caso.-_ Se apartó de mí, me dejó estupefacto… nada le podía hacer, no había reclamo que le pudiese decir porque no éramos nada.

-_¿Qué?_

_-Hoy en mi noche de despedida de soltera, las chicas y yo queríamos divertirnos, pero no me sentía con los ánimos suficientes._

_-Davis… ¿No eres feliz conmigo?-_ No podía retener las lágrimas, sentía como caían una a una.

_-No es eso, es sólo que yo…-_ No tenía la fuerza para escuchar sus razones o excusas, le silencié los labios con mi dedo. -_¿No harás nada?_

_-Nada puedo hacer, ya has tomado tus decisiones… así que sólo tenemos esta última noche.-_ Me pidió disculpas, lo siguiente fue una serie de besos descontrolados. Hicimos el amor esa noche, nos entregamos por última vez, ya que tanto para ella como para mí… significaba un adiós doloroso pero necesario, no le dije, no quería que fuese más doloroso. La mañana de su boda era la mañana de mi partida, el comienzo de ilusiones rotas y un futuro complicado. Tomé la decisión de disfrutarla por última vez, de tomarla, hacerla mía y dejarle en claro que la amaba.

…... Fin del flashback…

-Ambos tenemos cosas dolorosas en nuestro pasado, me sorprende que puedas vivir a su lado. ¿Sabes? Tengo un recuerdo muy divertido.- Tai me mira y sonríe, noto sus ojos con más brillo… su fuerza lo ha caracterizado por mucho tiempo y ahora comprendo porque, aun así sigue triste. -¿Recuerdas ese día que estabas sólo con mi hermana y ambos pensaban que nadie estaba en casa?

-Cómo olvidarlo.- Siento como el calor sube por mis mejillas, Tai sabe por qué. –Tus padres casi me matan.

-Ellos te tienen mucha confianza, pensaron que le estabas ayudando a estudiar… claro, en vacaciones nadie lo hace.

-Juro que no hicimos nada malo.- Tai me mira incrédulo y luego se echa a reír. –En son de broma me ofreciste un condón durante la cena.

-Mis comentarios nunca han sido muy certeros, pero mira que después de todo dejaste de ser virgen con mi hermana.- Esas últimas palabras me han dejado sin aliento. Bien, tiene razón; con ella hice las estupideces propias de un adolescente enamorado, incluso llegue al punto de emborracharme cuando me enteré que ella pretendía a Davis y lo volví a hacer tratando de encontrar la respuesta de querer ocultar nuestro noviazgo. -¿Sabes por qué lo hizo?

-¿Ocultar que eran novios?- Asiento, Tai niega con la cabeza y enciende otro cigarro. –Nunca quiso hablar sobre eso con ninguno de nosotros.-

-Ella pensó que de alguna manera podíamos seguir siendo amigos ante los ojos de los demás y pasar desapercibidos y amarnos en secreto,- Tomo otro cigarro, dicen que es peor inhalar el humo del cigarro que fumar, quizás sea cierto.

-Si lo quieres ver de ese modo, pero la verdadera razón era por Davis. Nunca soportó verlos peleados, mucho menos verlo a él fuera del grupo… por eso tomó la decisión de hacerse tu novia en secreto, sólo ella, yo y Matt conocíamos de eso.- exhala el humo formando pequeños aros que se desvanecen poco a poco.

-Kari siempre ha visto por los demás, nunca ha parado por la crítica de personas exteriores a sus amigos. Quizás fue mala idea enamorarme de ella, después de todo él se la quedó.- Llevo el cigarro a mi boca y tomo un poco de ese humo que parece ayudarme a relajar mis agotadas neuronas.

-Pareces nuevo.- Me mira intimidantemente. –Nadie puede decir de quien se va enamorar, menos obligarse a dejar de sentir amor… lo mismo me pasó con Sora y tu hermano, nada fue planeado, pero en ese caso ambos se amaban y ella lo sigue amando.

-¿Más café?- Con una seña niega y sigue fumando, sus ojos se fijan en un punto del cuarto… el humo parece espesarse, como si este nos ayudara a recordar viejas memorias. –Sobre Mimí.

-Ella fue un momento de torpeza hace más de dos meses. Nunca me dijo nada siempre tan propia en las reuniones.

-Quizás mienta, si no has embarazado a Sora… ¿Por qué a Mimí si?

-Eso prueba dos cosas: no soy estéril y tengo mala suerte.- Ríe un poco antes de volverse a sumergir en sus problemas.

-O simplemente que seas estéril y ella miente.

-¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Por atención? Ya no es una niña de 15 años, ya estamos grandes y debemos de aceptar nuestros errores.

-Nunca hubiera regresado si no hubiera sido por amor…

-Hay muchas mentiras y aquellas cuatro paredes son testigos de ellas.

-¿Por qué no desayunas algo? Tanto cigarro y café te pueden causar una ulcera.- Sonríe y vuelve a negar. -¿Estás seguro?

-¿Podemos seguir recordando aquellos momentos donde éramos felices? Estas sombras no me agradan.

No se lo puedo negar. Sin querer hemos terminado la cajetilla de cigarros, todo ese humo sigue aquí, se ha empecinado en obligarnos a recordar. Tai no está del mejor humor, tampoco en la mejor disposición y sé que bombardearlo con mis problemas y con la noticia de mi hijo lo puede incomodar más.

Me limitaré a seguir reviviendo nuestras memorias donde las locuras de jóvenes inexpertos nos llevó a muchos problemas. Seguiremos fumando y bebiendo café como la última vez que no vimos, creo que esto será algo especial que haremos siempre que tengamos problemas. Él sabe que cuento con migo, que confió en él y que lo golpearé si hace cosas estúpidas.

Ahora, no me siento bien como para recordar, pero me ha quedado claro que la amistad verdadera siempre estará para cuando alguien necesite de ella. Kari y yo tenemos un pasado oscuro, lleno de peleas, de dolor y amor… un presente repleto de rencor, ilusiones rotas y ¿Por qué no? Odio. Tai por su parte tiene un pasado lleno de ilusiones y un presente confuso y culposo, puede que mi partida haya traído problemas y mi llegada aun más, pero si sigo siendo el mismo T.K. podré hacer que esté presente turbio se aclare un poco.

Las sombras del pasado pueden ser luces del futuro, todo depende de nuestra perspectiva.

* * *

Lamento mucho que esten esperando (si es que lo hacen xD creo que con tanto descuido hasta han dejado de leer este fic xD) he tenido muchas cosas que hacer y bueno, ya sabrán ustedes el poco tiempo que tengo.

Trataré estar más pendiente, no saben lo mucho que me ha costado últimamente concentrarme y tomar el momento y estado de ánimo indicado para escribrir. Espero que les guste, me dejen algún comentario para conocer su punto de vista... muchas gracias.


End file.
